


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by Abygael



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Современная АУ. Начинается как kid!fic и быстро прогрессирует.<br/>Юный Джеймс Кирк однажды встречает на детской площадке незнакомого мальчика крайне странной наружности. Джиму он сразу не понравился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на новогодний календарь на к\с-сообществе на дайри.ру, к 14 февраля.  
> Это САМАЯ большая вещь, которую я когда-либо писала. Для меня это просто эпик. Предыдущая моя самая большая вещь содержала 6400 слов. В этот раз я даже попыталась дотянуть до н-цы (попытка не пытка, чо!). Возможно, эта история слишком горькая для дня святого Валентина, но она просто просилась наружу, начиная с одной единственной сцены, разрастаясь внутри, и вот уже не пять тысяч слов, как я планировала, а пятнадцать. Поэтому я очень надеюсь на ваше снисхождение. =)  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится. >

Когда Джим в первый раз встретил его, ему было около четырех лет.  
Джим знал всех на детской площадке, поэтому новый мальчик сразу привлек его внимание. И сразу же был вынесен вердикт: он странный.  
Начать с того, что он был ужасно бледный, прямо-таки болезненно зеленовато-бледный. А еще он носил теплую одежду в жару. И у него были заостренные уши и странные, вздернутые к вискам брови. И лицо его было совершенно невыразительное.  
Джиму он сразу не понравился.  
А еще было имя. Мальчика звали Спок.  
Что это вообще за имя такое? Кто в здравом уме назовет так своего ребенка? Это было стрёмно.  
К тому же, Спок никогда ни с кем не заговаривал и не участвовал в играх. Остальные дети его откровенно побаивались, потому что он всегда странно смотрел, и если его о чем-то спрашивали, зачастую отвечал непонятными фразами.  
Какое-то время дети пытались с ним подружиться, но не найдя отклика, быстро охладели к новому посетителю детской площадки и очень скоро стали его избегать. Похоже, Спока это совершенно не волновало. Каждый раз он приходил в одно и то же время, садился в отдаленном углу у корней большого дерева и раскрывал книжку. И читал весь день напролет. Затем вечером за ним приходила мать, устроившаяся недавно на работу в местную библиотеку.  
Интересно, именно поэтому Спок так много читал? По мнению Джима, читать было не круто.  
Что могло быть интересного в этих книжках? Там даже картинок не было – Джим видел, он один раз тайком подкрался сзади и разглядел книгу, которую читал Спок.  
И все-таки что-то в одинокой фигурке, устроившейся в корнях дерева, раз за разом привлекало Джима.  
И однажды он все-таки рискнул подойти и спросить Спока, что тот читал. Ответ последовал незамедлительно, мальчик даже не поднял головы.  
\- Расцвет флибустьеров в начале семнадцатого века.  
-Флиби… флистье… кого? – попробовал Джим безуспешно повторить незнакомое слово.  
Спок поднял голову и впервые пристально посмотрел на собеседника.  
Светлые золотистые волосы, в которых запуталась травинка, огромные голубые глаза смотрят с любопытством и вниманием. Еще с несколько секунд Спок изучал его, затем перефразировал.  
\- Пиратов. – И снова склонился над книгой.  
\- О. А… и это интересно?  
Спок кивает, не отрываясь.  
\- А… можно мне с тобой?  
Черная копна волос поднимается, из-под челки снова зыркают карие глаза.  
\- А ты умеешь? – спрашивает он.  
\- Разумеется! – вспыхивает Джим. – Меня папа научил!  
Спок недоверчиво шмыгает носом, но двигается, освобождая место для Джима. Тот усаживается рядом, и они приступают к чтению. Правда, почти сразу оказывается, что Спок читает гораздо быстрее его самого. После первой же перевернутой страницы Джим возмущенно восклицает:  
\- Эй, я еще не прочитал! – И Спок, извинившись, возвращается обратно. После этого он всегда спрашивал, дочитал ли Джим, и только тогда переворачивал лист.  
А еще оказалось, что Спок реально умный. Он не просто читал быстрее Джима, он еще и понимал всю ту кучу непонятных слов, встречающихся в тексте, и совершенно не гнушался объяснять их Джиму.  
Джим сам не замечает, как так проходит целый день, пока Спок не говорит, что за ним пришла его мать, и ему пора.  
Тогда Джим вскакивает и хватает мальчика за руки, выпаливая:  
\- Я знаю, что мы завтра будем делать! Мы будем играть в пиратов! Я буду храбрый капитан Кирк, гроза морей и британских флагманов! А ты будешь мой первый помощник Спок! Давай?  
Спок, ошарашенный таким напором, неловко кивает, а затем быстро высвобождается и уходит.  
На следующий день он сидит на том же самом месте и, кажется, совсем не ждет Джима, потому что явно удивляется, когда тот к нему подходит.  
\- Ну ты что, Спок? Я же сказал, сегодня мы играем в пиратов! А ты согласился!  
И Спок неуверенно поднимается с земли и прячет книжку в портфель. Весь день они занимаются набором команды – потому как у какого пиратского капитана нет своих людей? Гэри, лучший друг Джима, кажется, обижается на то, что первым помощником Джим назначил Спока, но все равно загорается игрой и практически перестает дуться, когда Джим говорит, что все это было идеей Спока. Тот, правда, пытается отрицать, но Джим его уже не слушает, раздавая команды направо и налево.  
Следующим этапом была постройка корабля, а для этого требовалась древесина. Но сначала торжественным указом капитана земля была провозглашена морским дном. Следовательно, корабль должен находиться где-то на волнах, а не на дне. Поэтому появляется предложение построить корабль на дереве.  
Спок приносит из дома книжку по столярному делу (надо же, у него и такие есть?), но тут Джим говорит, что им нужно измерить «глубину», чтобы если вдруг их корабль потопят или им придется срочно его покидать, они не «утонули». Проверялась глубина, по мнению Джима, следующим образом: нужно было залезть на дерево и спрыгнуть, подобным научным методом выясняя, с какой высоты можно упасть безболезненно, а с какой – уже опасно. Лезут они все по очереди, и в какой-то момент Спок срывается и, падая, ломает руку. Джим напуган до чертиков, Спок ободряюще ему кивает, мол, со мной все в порядке, но от этого еще страшнее, потому что это Споку сейчас больно, и это он должен сейчас плакать, а вовсе не Джим!  
Мать Спока вызывают с работы и его увозят в травмпункт. А на следующий день мать Джима ведет его за руку в гости к Споку и его маме, просить прощения, потому что это он, Джим, виноват. И Джиму действительно стыдно. Но миссис Грейсон, кажется, совсем не злится, а на извинения Вайноны она улыбается и говорит, что никогда не видела Спока таким оживленным.  
Когда же Спок, с загипсованной правой рукой на перевязи, выглядывает из-за спины матери, Джим шепотом спрашивает его, придет ли тот завтра достраивать корабль. И счастливо улыбается, когда Спок уверенно кивает.

Папа Джима строит им настоящий пиратский корабль на дереве. А еще к ним присоединяется первая девчонка – ее зовут Ниота, но она дико злится, когда ее зовут по имени, и может даже дать в глаз.  
\- Я не хочу быть принцессой, как другие девчонки, они дуры! Я хочу быть пираткой!  
И таким образом их команда пополняется на еще одного человека.  
И даже когда им надоедает играть в пиратов, Джиму теперь никогда не скучно, потому что рядом есть Спок, который столько всего знает и может рассказать!  
За следующий год детская площадка испытала на себе юрский период, атаки орд варваров на великую китайскую стену, осаду рыцарского замка, а также нашествие пришельцев из космоса.  
И у Джима оставалось еще множество замечательных идей.

Когда Джиму исполняется шесть, его отец погибает в аварии. Прямо в день его рождения.  
Джим клянется никогда не плакать. И, разумеется, он не собирается плакать на похоронах, в отличие от его матери и Сэма. Он стоит, бледный как смерть, и чувствует, как щиплет глаза, но он не может, он не будет плакать.  
Однако, когда теплая ладошка ложится ему на плечо и тихий спокойный голос, полный скорби и сочувствия, произносит совершенно недетскую фразу «Я горюю с тобой», Джим не выдерживает. Он разворачивается и утыкается Споку в плечо и плачет, плачет во весь голос, вцепившись в друга что есть сил. Спок крепко обнимает его и позволяет Джиму выплакаться. Незаметно откуда-то появляется Ухура и стискивает их обоих. Она тоже плачет вместе с Джимом. И он почему-то очень им благодарен.  
Не плачет только Спок, но Джим чувствует, что ему можно. В той короткой фразе были все слезы Спока за него.  
А еще, Джим знает, Спок должен был пойти в школу сразу в третий класс - так много он знает. Но после того, что случилось, Спок решил остаться с Джимом и пойти в первый, даже несмотря на то, что знает наизусть всю программу.  
И Джим понимает, чего ему это стоило. Правда, понимает.  
И благодарен.


	2. Chapter 2

В школе Спока недолюбливают одноклассники. Он слишком умен для них, и многие думают, что он задирает нос, хотя это совсем не так. За глаза его называют ходячим компьютером, и Джим, когда впервые слышит эти слова, не выдерживает и лезет в драку с обидчиком. В итоге, их обоих вызывают к директору и отчитывают. Но Джиму все равно, потому что он прав. Спок никому не сделал ничего плохого. Он замечательный. И он никогда не дерется, ни с кем. Поэтому драться за него приходится Джиму и Ухуре, но она девчонка, а девочек обычно не бьют, так что отдувается за все, как правило, Джим. Но он не против. Потому что Спок всегда его во всем поддерживает, и Джим просто должен хоть как-то отплатить другу той же монетой.  
Когда он возвращается в класс, Спок читает ему лекцию о недопустимости насилия, и Джим послушно выслушивает его, в душе радуясь, что пусть уж лучше Спок думает о нем, как о задире, чем слышит все эти обидные слова.  
Теперь они уже не играют в игры… и особенно избегают домика на дереве, потому что Джиму тяжело сдерживать слезы, находясь рядом с ним, а он ведь поклялся больше не плакать.  
Но зато Спок вдруг решает, что он хочет стать ученым, а ученые проводят всевозможные эксперименты…  
Так что в их жизни начинается новая фаза под девизом «Ради науки!». Они базируются то дома у Спока, то у Джима, иногда даже у Ухуры, но чаще всего у Спока, так как Аманда днем на работе, а больше в семье Спока никого нет.  
Зато у него есть огромное количество книг по химии и физике, а также астрономии.  
Джим мечтает построить космический корабль.  
Но, к счастью, Споку удается убедить его, что у них нет необходимых материалов. Поэтому они строят макеты всевозможных шаттлов и прочей космической техники.  
В школе у Джима также появляется много новых знакомых. Он общителен, обаятелен, учителя в нем души не чают, хотя и ругают часто за шалости. Одноклассники тянутся к нему, и даже кучка самых веселых ребят в классе приглашают его в свою компанию. Заодно с ним туда же втягивается и Ухура со Споком, хотя последний явно не в восторге от шумного общества одноклассников. Но каждый раз, глядя в голубые просящие глаза Джима (Спок, ну пойдем, Гэри с Пончиком обещали, что будет интересно!), он лишь тяжело вздыхал и сдавался.  
Когда же Джиму исполняется двенадцать, он впервые начинает ухлестывать за девчонками, в тринадцать впервые пробует алкоголь, и теперь он всюду – свой парень. Спок не одобряет, но Спок – это Спок, он всегда был немного занудой, и никогда не любил шумных сборищ.  
К пятнадцати годам Джим сильно меняется - он вытягивается, вступает в команду по футболу, благодаря тренировкам он становится сильнее и мускулистее, теперь он – юная звезда школы, вдобавок, почти отличник (если бы Джим не игнорировал те предметы, которые ему не интересны, ходить бы ему с медалью), девчонки липнут к нему, как к варенью, а парни всегда рады его компании. Он – желанный гость на всех школьных вечеринках и домашних посиделках, он умудряется разводить старшекурсников на алкоголь, и все счастливы.  
И всегда у него за плечом неизменная тень – низкая худая фигурка с дурацкой стрижкой под горшок. Его лучший друг. Его личная совесть. Его тормоза. Его опора. Палочка-выручалочка на все случаи жизни и персональный воспитатель. Казалось, его мать столько не читала ему нотаций, сколько читал их Спок. Но от него Джим готов вытерпеть почти все, что угодно. К тому же, в чем-то Спок неизменно оказывался прав.


	3. Chapter 3

Например, в том, что все беды Джима происходили от алкоголя.  
В тот день они сидели на вечеринке у Моники, чьи родители куда-то свалили на неделю, оставив дражайшую доченьку одну. И, естественно, это был отличный шанс здорово оторваться! На тусовке собралась чуть ли не вся параллель, и были даже кто-то из старшекурсников.  
В доме бухала музыка, колонки надрывались, словно пытаясь оглушить всех присутствующих, но никого это, похоже, не волновало, потому что никто так и не попытался выключить музыку.   
Алкоголь лился рекой – кто-то из старшекурсников расщедрился на пиво для малолеток, что было встречено всеобщим ликованием. В комнатах сверкали огни, и сильно пахло табачным дымом. По правде говоря, они были настолько задымлены, что, казалось, в них топор можно было вешать.   
Отовсюду звучали голоса и пьяный смех, где-то рядом восторженно визжала какая-то девушка.  
В проеме двери мелькнул Гэри и приветственно помахал Джиму.  
\- Эхэй, ты все-таки пришел!  
\- А то! – ухмыльнулся Джим. – Как я мог пропустить такое веселье?   
\- А что, Ухура с тобой? – заинтересованно спросил Гэри. В последнее время на Ниоту все больше и больше заглядывались парни, и Джим, которому она самому начала нравиться, немного ревновал.   
\- Да, - коротко кивнул он, и тут же добавил, - и Спок тоже.  
Гэри бесстрастно кивнул. Ни для кого не было секретом, что он недолюбливал Грейсона, но при Джиме высказываться против не решался.  
\- Располагайтесь, выпивка в баре, девчонки – отпад! Милли Уокерс уже напилась, парни разводят сейчас ее на игру в бутылочку. – И Гэри расхохотался.  
Джим понимающе ухмыльнулся в ответ и, кивнув на прощание, направился к бару, где, по словам Митчелла, и был предмет его поисков. Взяв три бутылки с пивом, Джим вернулся на небольшой диванчик перед телевизором, где расположились Ухура и Спок.   
Присев с краю, так, чтобы девушка оказалась между ними, Джим раздал друзьям по бутылке спиртного.   
\- Угощайтесь!  
Ниота благодарно сделала глоток, Спок же кисло поморщился и отставил бутылку на кофейный столик.   
\- Все-таки, Джим, я не понимаю, какова цель нашего массового отравления организмов алкоголем. Я предпочту воздержаться, поскольку не нахожу это занятие ни приятным, ни полезным.  
Джим вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
\- Боже, Спок, не будь таким занудой! Попробовал хотя бы раз, прежде чем отказываться!  
\- Мне не нужно пробовать, чтобы знать, какое действие на растущий организм оказывает алкоголь, особенно в неумеренных количествах, Джим…  
Но Кирк уже не слушал, увлеченный мыслями совсем другого толка. Он даже немного пожалел, что пригласил Спока с собой на эту вечеринку, потому как он хотел попытаться все-таки подкатить к Ухуре, а тут они теперь сидят втроем на одном диване, и вроде как смотрят какое-то шоу по телевизору… но Джим тут же устыдился своих мыслей.   
_Может, стоило просто заранее попросить его оставить нас одних? Спок бы понял, если бы я объяснил ему, что мне нравится Ухура… Ну, теперь уже поздно._  
Джим делает еще один глоток, и еще, не замечая, как заканчивается первая бутылка и начинается вторая… он пьет и бездумно пялится в телевизор, по которому крутят какое-то дискуссионное шоу из тех, которые смотрят озабоченные всеобщими нормами поведения домохозяйки, и в этот раз они обсуждают проводимые сейчас повсеместно гей-парады, и Джим уже чувствует, как алкоголь туманит мозг, поэтому особо не задумывается, что он говорит. Он всего лишь хочет покрасоваться перед Ухурой, поэтому лениво выговаривает:  
\- Да мочить их всех надо! Развели тут дурдом! Встретил бы хоть одного – сам придушил бы…  
И он не сразу понимает, что, видимо, сболтнул что-то не то, потому как Спок почему-то встает, извиняется, и куда-то уходит, а Ухура смотрит на него глазами, полными ужаса.  
И у Джима что-то холодеет внутри. Он чувствует, что случилось что-то непоправимое.  
\- Что?.. Что я такого сказал?   
\- Джим… ты… ты долбанный урод! – выдавливает, наконец, Ухура, в глазах у нее стоят слезы. – Спок… он же… он… гей!  
\- Что? – До Джима не сразу доходит смысл ее слов, а когда доходит, он долго не может поверить в них. – К-как?!  
\- Ты… не знал?  
\- Нет, черт возьми, откуда бы я знал!!! – орет Джим, и ужас Ниоты передается и ему, заодно вместе с всепоглощающим чувством вины. Он ведь даже не имел это в виду. Ему на самом деле вообще плевать, какой кто там ориентации, он просто был пьян и бахвалился… Он просто…  
Ничтожество.  
\- Я не имел в виду на самом деле ничего такого!!!  
\- Чего ты сидишь тогда?! Иди, беги, догони его, верни, сделай хоть что-нибудь! – кричит она на него в ответ. И Джим срывается с места, выбегает на улицу, не надев куртку, он зовет и зовет, но Спок не откликается, и Джим бежит по дороге, оглядываясь, наконец, замечает одинокую сутулую фигурку, бредущую по тротуару. И он догоняет Спока, и хватает того за плечи, и все, что он может выдавить из опаленных декабрьским воздухом легких, это:  
\- Прости, прости, прости, прости…  
Заплетаясь языком, он вываливает на Спока всё: что он не хотел, что он был пьян и вовсе не это имел в виду, а что он имел в виду, так это как-то произвести впечатление на Ухуру, и да, он дебил, и не смог найти более идиотского способа, но он _не знал_! И теперь, если Спок не простит его, Джим не знает, что делать, потому что он отчаянно боится потерять их дружбу, потому что Спок – замечательный, а он – дебил, и…  
Джим чуть не плачет, и в итоге это Споку приходится его успокаивать, а не наоборот. Словно все, как обычно, будто ничего не случилось – Спок предельно собран и спокоен, и это его, Джима, всего трясет, и Джим снова просит прощения, на что Спок улыбается и говорит, что извинения нелогичны.  
Но улыбка эта грустная, и Джиму не забыть ни выражения его лица, ни взгляда Ухуры, полного ужаса.  
Спок же почти сразу скидывает с себя куртку (Джим, ты замерзнешь!), и они не возвращаются больше на вечеринку, а добредают до какой-то кафешки и пьют там горячий чай, а на следующий день оба валятся с чудовищной простудой.   
И последующие несколько месяцев Джим ходит вокруг Спока на цыпочках, словно нашкодивший пёс, но Спок ведет себя, как обычно, и Джим успокаивается. Все-таки его лучший друг его простил. И только Ниота почему-то грустно качает головой, поджимая губы, но ничего не говорит.  
  
И если в первый раз все закончилось более-менее благополучно, то во второй раз все пошло полным крахом.   
Мать Джима повторно выходит замуж. И не просто выходит замуж. Свадьба назначена на семнадцатый день рождения Джима, и одновременно на годовщину смерти Джорджа.   
Вдобавок, Сэм, не желая смотреть «на этот фарс», по его словам, уходит из дома. Вайнона глядит на сына глазами смертельно раненной птицы, но Сэм все равно уходит. Джим вне себя. Он ненавидит мать, он ненавидит брата, он ненавидит отца и больше всего ненавидит этого мужика, которого должен называть отчимом. И он напивается. Нет. Не так. Он _напивается_. В хлам. В дым. В дребадан. В говно. В…   
Он зависает в каком-то баре, чье название может с трудом выговорить, и это чудо, что его вообще не спрашивают о возрасте, и он набирает непослушными пальцами номер Спока и пытается объяснить ему, откуда Джима забрать. Его машина припаркована рядом, но он не уверен, что может вести. Вернее, он совершенно уверен, что не может.   
Спустя минуту или две его путаных объяснений, Спок говорит, что выезжает и кладет трубку.  
За то время, пока он едет, Джим успевает немного протрезветь – достаточно, чтобы снова возненавидеть весь мир, и главное - вспомнить причину, _почему_ он его ненавидит.  
Он не сразу замечает Спока, вошедшего в бар, но когда тот подходит к нему, Джим поднимает голову, фокусирует на нем свой взгляд и сам кивает.  
\- Ты пришел? Хорошо. Пойдем.  
Спок помогает ему подняться, не критикуя и вообще никак не комментируя. Они выходят на улицу, на свежий воздух, и Джим начинает говорить. Он говорит и говорит, выплескивая все накопленное раздражение и обиду, и Спок поддерживает его, а Джим продолжает говорить, и, кажется, его опять заносит, потому что в какой-то момент Спок не выдерживает и тихо говорит:  
\- Возможно, ты немного утрируешь, Джим? Я понимаю твою скорбь и обиду на мать, тебе кажется, что она предала тебя и память твоего отца, но подумай, разве все это время она не отдала вам двоим с Сэмюэлом? Ты считаешь, она не заслужила немного счастья?  
Но Джим не готов сейчас слушать доводы рассудка и срывается на Споке.  
Кажется, он отталкивает его и кричит, раненый в самое сердце мнимым предательством Спока.   
\- Да что ты вообще понимаешь! Как ты можешь понять! У тебя вообще отца никогда не было, и хрен знает, от кого твоя мать понесла! Бесчувственный ублюдок!..  
Джим выдыхается и вдруг до него доходит все то, что он сказал.


	4. Chapter 4

И в эту же секунду Джим понимает, что он распоследний мудак. Он в ужасе смотрит на Спока и открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, сказать, что не подумал, ляпнул со злости…  
\- Ох, Спок, черт, я не это… - но замолкает, натыкаясь на взгляд Спока. Его глаза _обжигают._ Джим никогда не видел у того столько эмоции во взоре, и лихорадочный огонь, отражающийся в расширенных зрачках, совершенно дико контрастирует с абсолютно _неживым_ каменным лицом.  
Джиму кажется, что вот сейчас Спок его ударит… но тот резко разворачивается и уходит, постепенно ускоряясь, начиная бежать – прочь, прочь.  
Джим не знает, что и как он должен сделать, чтобы вернуть… вернуть все , как было, ему кажется, что если он вот прямо сейчас хоть что-нибудь не сделает, все будет кончено – безвозвратно. Все.  
И он бросается следом.  
  
Спок стоит, чувствуя, как опасно бурлит ярость внутри. Слишком долго, слишком больно, слишком тяжело. Он чувствует, как сжимаются сами собой кулаки, пальцы белеют. Он готов убить, сжать руки на хрупком горле, выдавить жизнь из этого яркого человека, капля за каплей, услышать хрип умирающего дыхания и хруст позвонков. Но это Джим. Джим-Джим-Джим-Джим – звучит в ушах литания. Он не может. Он не должен. Поэтому он бросается наутек.  
Он знает, что ни одна медитация его сейчас не спасет. Он знает, что долго не протянет – либо его разорвет изнутри, либо… он сворачивает в какую-то подворотню – небольшой тупичок между двумя кирпичными домами с развороченной мусоркой посередине. Ему абсолютно плевать, где он. Ему просто нужно, нужно…  
Кулак с размаху впечатывается в стену. И еще. И еще. Кажется, осыпается кирпичная крошка, кажется, слышен хруст, и запястье пронзает резкой болью, но он продолжает бить, чувствуя, как всего его трясет, и дыхание опаляет легкие. Еще раз. И еще. Еще…  
Сзади слышатся торопливые шаги и в подворотню влетает Джим, испуганно тормозя.  
\- Эй, эй, Спок, успокойся! – Он подлетает к другу и, хватая того за плечо, оттаскивает от злополучной стены. – Прости меня, пожалуйста, ну прости меня, я не хотел, я не подумал, я… дай руку, я посмотрю, ну же… - Джим выхватывает запястье Спока и бросает взгляд на изувеченную кисть…  
\- …Твою мать… это еще что за хрень?!  
Рука разбита в хлам и истекает кровью… _зеленой, блядь, кровью_!  
И тогда Спок, прислонившийся спиной к стене, _смеется_.  
Джим пораженно смотрит, а он смеется, и звук выходит из его гортани с шипением и хрипом, и каким-то надрывным кашлем. Этот смех можно было бы записать на диктофон и продавать режиссерам фильмов ужасов – потому что никто, _никто_ не должен так смеяться. Никогда. Особенно Спок.  
Первым порывом Джима было убежать. Но он поднимает взгляд, и глаза Спока ловят его и пришпиливают к противоположной стене, и прожигают его насквозь, и читают, как открытую книгу. Спок _знает_. Он, конечно, ничего не говорит, но Джим словно слышит мысленную пощечину: « _Трус_ ». И в этот момент он решает остаться. Он не может струсить. Он должен доказать Споку, что он не… кем бы он ни был.  
\- П-пойдем… Тебе надо… оказать медицинскую помощь. – Говорит Джим, и сам морщится, бросив короткий взгляд на истекающую зеленой жидкостью руку и представив фурор, который это произведет в больнице. Но затем ему приходит на ум другая мысль.  
\- Твоя мама дома?  
Спок коротко, нервно кивает, отводя взгляд, и не двигается с места. Взяв над собой верх, Джим сделал шаг вперед и осторожно потянул друга за плечо. – Пойдем. Я подвезу тебя.  
Спок коротко выдыхает, напряжение покидает его, и он сразу выглядит…  
 _Изможденным. Подавленным. Уставшим. Несчастным. Смирившимся._ \- отмечает Джим. Спок как-то сразу весь сжимается и ссутуливается, словно становится ниже, и кажется лишь жалкой пародией на себя самого.  
Джим, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы не наткнуться на случайных прохожих, проводит Спока до машины, и, поддерживая, помогает тому сесть на пассажирское сиденье, а сам усаживается за руль. Все это время он старается не думать, и главное, не смотреть на руку Спока. Он едет нарочито медленно, чтобы не вызвать подозрение у патрульных полицейских.  
Путь до дома они проводят в молчании.  
  
Джим звонит в дверь, и на пороге возникает Аманда. Увидев Джима, она тепло улыбается.  
\- О, здравствуй, Джим, ты сегодня… - но тут она переводит взгляд на Спока, и улыбку словно стирают с ее лица, оно мгновенно становится встревоженным и несчастным.  
\- О, боже мой, Спок! – Выдыхает она и распахивает дверь шире. – Входите, входите быстрее!  
Джим буквально втаскивает на себе Спока, который, похоже, находится в неком ступоре, Аманда начинает порхать по гостиной, бормоча себе под нос:  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, где-то была аптечка, сейчас…  
Спок, видимо, приходит в себя, потому что отталкивается от Джима и молча поднимается по лестнице, на второй этаж, и скрывается за поворотом.  
\- Нашла! – Аманда возвращается, и взглядом проследив за удаляющейся спиной сына, поджимает губы и качает головой. Но затем снова вскидывает подбородок и виновато и как-то горько улыбается Джиму.  
\- Джим, милый, подожди здесь, ладно? Чай и кофе на своих прежних местах, на кухне, можешь заварить себе. В хлебнице есть батон и пара булочек с корицей.  
Джим лишь устало кивает и опускается на стул. Когда Аманда уходит, он несколько секунд молча смотрит в никуда… пока не замечает краем глаза что-то зеленое на своей ладони… и начинает яростно это оттирать, он трет и трет, даже когда на ладони уже ничего нет… и тоже начинает смеяться. И сам пугается этих звуков. Правда, черт возьми, _так_ смеяться не должен никто.  
  
Спок сидел на краю кровати, вытянув руки перед собой и терпеливо снося все медицинские процедуры, которые совершала над ним его мать.  
Как и всегда, она ни о чем не спрашивала, ожидая, когда он расскажет – или не расскажет – все сам.  
Аккуратно обработав раны, Аманда помогла зафиксировать руку в одном положении и еще раз бережно ощупала кисть.  
\- Похоже, сломано два… три пальца. Ох, Спок… - женщина вздохнула, но нашла в себе силы ободряюще улыбнуться. – Хорошо, что я раньше работала медсестрой! Но теперь все равно придется обратиться к доктору Маккою…  
\- Он больше не придет.  
\- Что?  
\- Джим. Он видел, мама. Он больше не придет.  
\- Ох, детка… - Аманда сочувственно посмотрела на сына и осторожно обняла его, стараясь не потревожить руку. – Я уверена, Джим поймет. Он хороший мальчик.  
Спок подался к ней, наслаждаясь несколькими минутами покоя и тепла. Затем он отстранился и уже почти своим обычным тоном произнес:  
\- Я полагаю, я должен помедитировать, мама.  
Она ласково взяла его лицо в ладони и коснулась губами лба.  
\- Я поговорю с ним. Не волнуйся.  
Она легко встала и вышла, дверь бесшумно затворилась за ней.  
Спок вздохнул и погрузился в себя.  
  
Джим сидел за столом в гостиной, нетронутый кофе остывал перед ним. Напротив сидела Аманда, на лице ее было написано сочувствие и бесконечное терпение.  
Она рассказала ему всё.  
Джим никогда не читал с замиранием сердца статей уфологов о кругах на полях и никогда особо не верил в истории о зеленых человечках, поэтому все, рассказанное Амандой, казалось ему бредом: сначала похищение ее одними инопланетянами, затем спасение другими, невероятный космический роман, несколько лет на чужой планете, смерть мужа и – депортация обратно на Землю вместе с сыном, после того, как заступиться за них стало некому. Всё это звучало настолько дико, что было просто невозможно, если бы не то, что… у Спока была зеленая кровь. Зеленая. Блядь. Кровь.  
А еще он мог поднимать машины одной левой, читать мысли, летать, как супермен и стрелять молниями из глаз. Ха-ха. Нет, последнее, конечно, было шуткой. Но Аманда действительно упомянула что-то о силе, превосходящей человеческую в 6 раз. И, кажется, о чтении мыслей тоже.  
Джим вспомнил, как в детстве в шутку называл Спока Пришельцем, и как тот начинал нервничать – по-споковски, конечно – отводил взгляд и едва заметно поджимал губы, но тогда Джим не придавал этому значения. Как, _как_ , черт возьми, он мог знать его всю свою жизнь и не знать… не знать… этого?  
Как Спок мог жить среди людей и ни разу за все это время не раскрыться?!  
Нет, конечно, Джим видел, что Спок отличался от окружающих – да слепой бы только этого не заметил.  
А потом он узнал, что Спок гей, и это вписалось в его концепцию о странности Спока, и даже вроде как объяснило ему кое-что – ну, по крайней мере, он думал, что объяснило – он ведь вообще не много знает о повадках геев.  
Нет, Джим всегда знал, что Спок был _другой_ … Но чтоб настолько?!  
Он чувствовал, что с него хватит.  
\- Спасибо за чай. – Пусто сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Его уход совпал с тихими шагами по лестнице – Спок закончил свою медитацию и решил спуститься вниз.  
Джим чувствовал его взгляд на себе, но старательно избегал смотреть на него и, попрощавшись, позорно бежал.  
Да, именно это оно и было. Бегство.  
Он _струсил_.  
Но как бы ни глодал его стыд, это было больше, чем он мог вытерпеть.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день Спок не пришел в школу. Это само по себе было событием, поскольку он _никогда_ не пропускал занятий. Во время перемен одноклассники живо обсуждали его отсутствие, строя всевозможные теории, но, разумеется, ни одна не была даже близко к истине.   
\- Спорим, просто у нашего ходячего компьютера что-то закоротило? – Громко сказал Гэри, и компашка парней на задних партах заржала.  
Ухура тут же взметнулась со своего места и вступила в яростную перебранку, метнув подозрительный взгляд на Джима – видимо, она догадывалась, что между подавленным видом Джима и отсутствием Спока есть определенная связь.  
О да, Джим был подавлен. Нет, даже не так - раздавлен. Да.   
Он не помнил, как вчера добрался до дома, ел ли что-то, принял ли душ. Помнил лишь, как обессиленно свалился в кровать, уставившись в потолок.  
 _Мой лучший друг – пришелец. Всё это время я жил бок обок с пришельцем. Ну, полупришельцем. У которого зеленая кровь._  
Джим не знал, почему именно это так его нервировало. Возможно, потому что остроконечные уши и брови еще можно было списать на шутку генетики, странности поведения – на особенности психики, но зеленая кровь? Это не поддавалось никаким логическим объяснениям. Кроме той бредовой сказочки, которую ему рассказала Аманда.   
Но она же не могла ожидать, что он просто вот так возьмет и поверит ей?  
У Спока была зеленая кровь.   
Блядь.  
  
После уроков, на выходе из класса его ловит Ухура, вцепившись мертвой хваткой ему в локоть.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь, Кирк?! – Злобно шипит она, впиваясь в него взглядом.  
\- Что? О чем ты вообще? – Недовольно вскидывается Джим.  
\- Я о Споке! Они говорили о нем гадости прямо за твоей спиной, и ты даже не вступился за него!   
\- Что? Я не… прости, я не слышал. Не обратил внимания. – Бормочет Джим, нервно запуская пятерню в волосы.   
\- Да что с тобой такое?! – Ухура вскидывается и щурит глаза, что не предвещает Джиму ничего хорошего. - Где Спок?  
\- Да не знаю я, отвяжись! Почему, если Спока нет, то это как-то связано со мной?!  
\- Господи, да потому что ВСЁ в жизни Спока связано с тобой! – Ухура закатывает глаза. – Ну, что у вас там произошло? Да что _вообще_ могло произойти такого?!  
Перед глазами Джима снова предстала картинка: кулак, крушащий стену из старого кирпича, зеленая кровь, туго капающая на асфальт…  
\- Отвали! Ты ничего не знаешь! – Выкрикнул он, выдернув руку из цепкой хватки девушки, и резко развернувшись, направился к выходу. Позади он слышал, как Ухура зовет его по имени, но он не оборачивался.   
И дело, наверное, было даже не в том, что Спок оказался одним из этих зеленых человечков, про которых крутят всевозможные псевдонаучные программы по развлекательным каналам. Будь Джиму лет девять, он бы, наверное, вне себя был от счастья: надо же, его друг – настоящий пришелец! Но теперь?   
Он знал Спока почти всю свою жизнь. И всю его жизнь Спок ему _врал_. Конечно, Спок всем, получается, врал. Но почему-то тот факт, что он врал _ему_ , Джиму, особенно ранил.   
Он врал ему всю жизнь. Он скрывал от него самое главное – правду о том, кем он являлся. И если он мог скрывать от него такое, то мог скрывать и что-нибудь еще. Например, что он был тайно в Джима влюблен, и ли еще что-то подобное. Шутка, конечно. Ха-ха.   
Мысли Джима были в полном раздрае, и он гнал по улице, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, и лишь проезжая мимо памятной подворотни, Джим притормозил и вперился взглядом в полумрак, царящий в тупичке. В стене дома, стоящего слева, была огромная вмятина, словно по ней ударили кувалдой. Очень, очень тяжелой кувалдой.   
_Черт_. Черт-черт-черт-чеееееееееерт.  
Джим нажал на газ, отцовский камаро с визгом рванул с места, и Джим резко выдохнул. Ему нужно было отвлечься. Ему нужно было побыть одному. Подумать.  
Он гнал автомобиль, пока не выехал далеко за пределы Риверсайда, и остановился только тогда, когда небо начало темнеть, а город вдали казался не более чем полоской золотого света.   
Джим хлопнул дверью и, бросив машину на обочине, поднялся на знакомый с детства холм, одиноким пузырем вздувшийся посреди бесконечных кукурузных полей.   
Это место показал ему Сэм, еще когда они разговаривали друг с другом. Сюда Джим сбегал каждый раз, когда ему нужно было подумать или собраться с силами перед тем, как возвращаться домой, к вечно усталой матери и застарелой тоске. Здесь, вдали от города, царила тишина – лишь ветер шелестел, разгоняя волны по золотистым полям, где-то в траве шуршали полевки и еще какая-то живность, да периодически вскрикивали редкие ночные птицы.  
Джим присел на край бревнышка, которое они в незапамятные времена притащили сюда с братом, и закурил, чувствуя, как с первой же затяжкой нервное напряжение медленно отступает.  
\- И кто бы что ни говорил, Джимми, знай, здесь – не где-то на небоскребе в Вашингтоне, или на Эвересте, или даже на космической станции «Мир», здесь - ближе всего до неба. – Говорил тогда Сэм, когда они вместе валялись на траве и разглядывали звезды. Джим помнил, как он вдыхал тягучий августовский воздух, земля тогда уже была прохладной по вечерам, но он все равно лежал, не пытаясь пошевелиться, и глядел на бездонный шатер неба, раскинувшийся над головой. Оно было бесконечным. Оно было бесконечно глубоким. Оно было так близко, что, казалось, он мог дотянуться рукой до каждой из сверкающих звездочек и поймать их в ладонь.  
Это всегда наполняло его душу восторгом и благоговением, невероятным спокойствием и уверенностью, что что бы ни происходило в жизни Джима, небо останется прежним, и сколько бы он ни возвращался сюда, оно также широко раскроет ему свои объятия.  
Затушив сигарету, Джим сбросил с себя куртку и расстелил на земле, а затем растянулся и прикрыл глаза, слушая ветер и звуки полей, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Особенно не думать о Споке.   
Мать, наверное, все еще на работе, а Фрэнк... Джим вздрогнул, передернув плечами. Он определенно не хотел возвращаться и выслушивать нотации от отчима, где его так долго носит.  
Джим всегда старательно избегал скандалов, но зачастую наилучшим способом не вляпаться в неприятности было зависнуть где-нибудь со Споком и ребятами, и…   
Черт возьми, опять!   
Джим скрипнул зубами. О чем бы он ни подумал, везде был чертов Спок и все его мысли рано или поздно возвращались к другу… Другу ли? Он не хотел об этом думать.   
Медленно выдохнув, Джим раскрыл глаза и уставился в небо. Звезды уже высыпали редкими искорками и теперь, казалось, подмигивали ему. Вон – созвездие Пояса Ориона, правее – кажется, Плеяды, слева почти у горизонта – Большая Медведица…  
Джим протянул руку к небу, зная, что не сможет до них дотянуться, но все же…  
 _Где-то там, возможно, на одной из этих звезд, родился Спок…_  
\- Да твою же ж мать!.. Ублюдочный сукин сын! - Джим резко вскочил и чуть ли не застонал в голос. Он был просто везде! Просто. Блядь. Везде! Чертов полукровка прокрался даже сюда, в его святая святых!  
Джим раздраженно пнул камешек и выдохнул.  
Возможно – _возможно_ – он поговорит со Споком завтра, когда тот придет в школу. Им определенно нужно было поговорить. Да. Он припрет этого остроухого ублюдка к стенке и… Джим не был уверен, что он собирается сделать, но полагал, что на месте разберется.  
Вот только Спок не появился ни на следующий, ни на второй, ни на третий день. А на четвертый пришел учитель и сказал, что мистер Грейсон досрочно сдал экзамены и переехал в другой город, не оставив ни адреса, ни прочих контактных данных.  
Джим чувствовал себя… потерянным? Раздраженным? Преданным? Виноватым?  
Трусом.  
Ухура с ним больше не разговаривала.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 года спустя.

  
Джим скинул с плеча сумку и бросил ее у двери, принявшись копошиться в карманах. Как назло, ключ – ну ведь только что выдали, куда он мог деться?! – будто бы провалился сквозь землю.   
Раздраженно пнув сумку, Джим решил постучать. Его сосед, по словам управляющего общежитием, сейчас где-то пропадал, но все-таки попытаться стоило…  
На стук никто не отозвался. Конечно же.   
Джим разочарованно выдохнул и сел на несчастную сумку, содержащую весь его нехитрый скарб. Он устал с дороги, и тащиться еще куда-то с вещами уже не было сил, поэтому он решил просто подождать.   
Последние три года Джим провел в Дез-Мойне – поступил в университет на информатику и программирование, вместе с Гэри. Учеба давалась ему даже слишком легко – порой Джиму казалось, что он знает больше преподавателей, но он не видел смысла напрягаться… больше не видел.   
В последние годы не осталось ни одного бара в Риверсайде или Дез-Мойне, где он бы не побывал (и чаще всего все эти походы оканчивались драками), девчонки буквально липли к нему, и он был желанным гостем на всех местных студенческих тусовках…   
Но ему было чудовищно, _смертельно_ скучно. И тошно.   
Он чувствовал, что каким-то образом перестал быть собой. Да. С уходом Спока – он мог себе в этом признаться – он перестал быть собой.   
Порой он напивался в хлам, садился за руль своего байка и ехал, куда глаза глядят, стараясь убежать… от чего? Джим не знал и сам. Если копам не удавалось его поймать – что ж, хорошо. Если же он все-таки попадался, проводил пару суток в отделении, и его выпускали, чтобы снова арестовать после очередной драки или за превышение скорости. Он слыл теперь плохим парнем. Девочкам нравилось.  
Так долго продолжаться просто не могло. Наверное, в скором времени он бы разбился где-нибудь на крутом повороте или проломил себе череп в драке, если бы не Дженис и ее проект по физике. Они с Джен не то что бы встречались, но спали вместе достаточно часто, чтобы она могла огрызаться на других девушек, западающих на Джима. Его это даже забавляло.  
Дженис была горячей штучкой, волевой, стервозной и невероятно умной. Она немного напоминала Джиму Ухуру своей целеустремленностью и едкими фразами, которые слетали с ее языка.   
Секс с ней был сногсшибателен, но жить с ней было все равно, что жить на все еще активном вулкане – никогда не знаешь, в какую секунду рванёт.  
Но, тем не менее, именно Дженис его «спасла». Вернее, она и ее проект.   
Однажды она просто ворвалась в его комнату, разъяренная и при этом деловая (Джим всегда гадал, как это у нее получалось), и предложила ему помочь ей с проектом. Предложение это прозвучало скорее как приказ, но Джим все равно заинтересовался. Оказывается, ее напарник бросил ее в самый ответственный момент, и в одиночку она просто не успевала закончить его к конкурсу. И Джим охотно согласился. Дженис, кажется, удивилась столь легкой победе, но спрашивать не стала. А Джим вспоминал совсем другие проекты, за которые они в школе брались вместе со Споком и Ухурой. Казалось, это было так давно…  
Они с Дженис заняли первое место на международной студенческой конференции. Денежный приз и публикация, праздничный вечер, ощущение триумфа…  
Все, конечно, могло бы этим и закончиться, жизнь Джима вернулась бы в привычную колею, но, похоже, у судьбы на него были другие планы.  
Через неделю ему на почту пришло сообщение о встрече выпускников.  
И Джим, теша себя надеждой, вернулся в Риверсайд… чтобы опять его постигло разочарование. Спока не было. Зато была Ухура, которая по-прежнему с ним не разговаривала и бросала на него неприязненные взгляды. Она стала настоящей красавицей. Хотя, она всегда ею была. Джим попытался заговорить с ней, но был в открытую проигнорирован.   
Встреча проходила в местном баре, который Джим, казалось, знал лет с 14. И по счастливой случайности в этом же баре коротал вечер некий профессор из Сан-Франциско, Кристофер Пайк.  
Народу было много, шум стоял невыносимый, поэтому Джим не сразу услышал, как его кто-то окликнул. Зато услышал сидящий рядом немолодой мужчина, и сразу же вскинулся, глянув на него.  
\- Кирк? Джим Кирк? Это вы?   
Оказалось, Пайк был на конференции и был впечатлен их с Дженис проектом. Тогда он не смог поговорить с Джимом – тот куда-то пропал в самый разгар вечера, но зато побеседовал с мисс Лестер и пригласил их обоих на свою кафедру в университет Сан-Франциско. Как, разве мисс Лестер ему ничего не передала?  
Джим кивал и усмехался, пока старик расписывал во всех красках его светлое будущее, если тот переведется в Сан-Франциско.  
Напоследок, уходя, Пайк оставил ему телефон. Джим обезоруживающе улыбнулся, прощаясь и запихивая визитку в карман. Он не собирался звонить.  
Спустя несколько дней он вернулся в Дез-Мойн и насмерть переругался с Дженис.   
\- Почему ты ничего не сказала?!  
\- Я не думала, что для тебя это важно! Тебе же совершенно плевать на учебу, в отличие от меня!  
Джим смотрел в возмущенно-непонимающие глаза Дженис, невольно вспоминая Ухуру, теперь каждый раз при виде него презрительно поджимавшую губы…  
И когда Дженис, резко развернувшись на каблуках, вылетела из его комнаты, хлопнув дверью, решение уже было принято.  
  
И вот теперь он сидит у двери в общажную комнату, ожидая соседа, который неизвестно когда вернется, и чувствует, как желудок начинает недовольно бурчать. Джим невольно покосился на тяжелую сумку, на которой сидел. Подождать? Или все-таки…  
На его счастье, пока он решал сию проблему, в конце коридора появилась невысокая фигурка, по мере приближения оказавшаяся светловолосым пареньком, который выглядел, на самом деле, лет на пятнадцать.   
Парень остановился у двери напротив, начал рыться в карманах в поисках ключа, уронил его, наклонился, стукаясь головой о ручку двери, чуть было не уронив злосчастный ключ снова, но поймал его в полете. Тихо выдохнув, выпрямился и только тогда опасливо оглянулся на Джима.  
Джим изо всех сил старался не засмеяться, глядя, как лицо паренька приобретает пунцовый оттенок от шеи до самых корней волос.   
_Что это за чудо в перьях?_  
Несколько секунд они смеривают друг друга взглядами, затем паренек неуверенно улыбается и внезапно протягивает Джиму руку.   
\- Здравствуйте! Вы новый студент? – Говорил он с сильным акцентом.  
Уже через минуту Джим приглашен в комнату Паши – так зовут его нового знакомого _\- Павел Андреевич Чехов! Но друзья могут звать меня Пашей!-_ и помимо всего прочего узнает, что тому семнадцать лет, он русский, приехал по обмену и учится на одном факультете с Джимом. – _Вы знаете, что физика была изобретена в России, da?_ \- что соседа Джима зовут Хикару Сулу, он полу-японец-полу-филлипинец, и сейчас он пропадает на каком-то геймерском турнире, так что будет только вечером, но пока Джим может посидеть у Паши, у того есть кофе и можно сделать бутерброды... Занятия начинаются только через пару дней, и поэтому общежитие почти пустует, заселились только некоторые иногородние студенты.   
Паша, несомненно, гений, так как несмотря на свой возраст, учится вместе со всеми на третьем курсе. При взгляде на этого невысокого нескладного паренька Джима тянет улыбаться, и Паша лучезарно улыбается в ответ. Кажется, будто он знает все обо всех, и к концу дня Джим чувствует, будто знаком со всеми жильцами этого общежития лично.   
Вечером приходит Хикару и наконец-то открывает дверь. Парень увлекается ботаникой – кто бы мог подумать? – и – кто бы мог подумать! – фехтованием, а также он обожает скорость и гоночные автомобили, так что они с Джимом ладят.   
Тусовка местного масштаба постепенно разрастается и плавно перетекает в их с Джимом комнату, в их компанию вливаются некто Монтгомери Скотт – _просто Скотти, чувак!_ и даже одна девушка-медик – Кристина Чепэл. Джим поначалу пытается флиртовать с ней, но быстро понимает, что она явно девушка не того типа. Что сразу же доказывает и Скотти, хлопая Кртистину по плечу.  
\- Крис – мужиииик! - за что сразу же и огребает. Джим успевает лишь удивленно подумать, как Кристина из ангелоподобного существа за одну секунду может превратиться в сущую дьяволицу, но ему хватает ума промолчать.   
Откуда-то у Паши оказывается бутылка водки – _это вообще законно? Он же еще несовершеннолетний!_ \- и становится еще веселее. К счастью, в общежитии кроме них больше практически никого нет, и некому пожаловаться вахтеру.  
Все эти люди вокруг совершенно безумны, но Джим смотрит на них и смеется, кажется, впервые за долгое время совершенно искренне и легко. Он почти забыл, каково это – чувствовать себя _дома_.  
Возможно, из этого правда что-то выйдет.


	7. Chapter 7

Джим проснулся от самого мерзкого звука во вселенной – будильника, свидетельствующего о том, что до первой пары осталось тридцать минут.  
Лениво потянувшись, он шлепнул рукой по кнопке, отключая истошно орущий прибор, и перевернулся на другой бок.   
Хикару уже был одет и, судя по запаху, варил кофе. Глянув на Джима, тот ухмыльнулся.  
\- На твоем месте я бы поторопился и не опаздывал, сегодня первым предметом стоит теоретическая физика.  
\- Ммм? – Джим приоткрыл один глаз, собираясь с силами, одеяло, казалось, весило тонну.  
Хикару покачал головой.  
\- Поверь мне, я лучше зимой голым пройду по кампусу, чем опоздаю на урок профессора Грейсона.   
\- Грейсона? – Джим вскочил на кровати, продирая глаза, но тут же закусил губу, чтобы горько не рассмеяться. Нет, в самом деле, какова возможность, что после стольких лет он вдруг найдет его?   
Сулу шутливо отсалютовал ему чашкой кофе.  
\- Вижу, ты понял всю серьезность ситуации? Давай, давай, собирайся, аудитория 217 главного корпуса.   
Джим быстро оделся и собрал сумку, мысленно убеждая себя, что он так спешит из-за боязни опоздать на пару, а не из-за того, что у этого парня – _однофамильца, наверняка однофамильца_ \- инициалы, как у Спока.  
Он так спешил, что забыл позавтракать и пришел на пару еще до звонка. Впрочем, не он первый, похоже, те, кто уже знал преподавателя, предпочитали приходить заранее.   
Занятия проходили у всего курса в большой поточке, и с четвертого ряда ему уже махали Чехов и Скотти. Джим протиснулся к ним, следом поспевал, отдуваясь, Хикару.   
Джим только успел плюхнуться на скамью рядом с Пашей, как раздался звонок и в ту же секунду все, как по команде, встали – в аудиторию вошел профессор Грейсон.  
Спок.  
Джим встал вместе со всеми и смотрел, смотрел во все глаза на эту худую фигуру у доски, на эту шапку иссиня-черных волос - ему казалось, из класса выкачали весь воздух, он не мог дышать.  
Это был Спок. Это был он, никаких сомнений.  
А Чехов уже шептал ему на ухо:   
\- Профессор Грейсон – гений, у него айкью около двухсот двадцати, da, он сдал вступительные экзамены, не доучившись последний класс в школе, и его сразу перевели на второй курс. Он умудрился пройти весь изучаемый на факультете материал за два года, поступил в аспирантуру и теперь преподает физику другим студентам. И он пугающий, prosto zhest’!   
Но Джим не слушал соседа. Он слышал только глубокий, низкий голос, разносящийся по аудитории.  
\- Попрошу всех сдать работы.  
Студенты согласно зашумели и зашелестели тетрадями.  
Джим словно очнулся от сна.  
-Что? Какие работы?   
Друзья с ужасом покосились на него.  
\- Ты не знал?!  
\- Что? Какие могут быть работы, это первое занятие!  
Скотти сочувственно похлопал Джима по плечу.  
\- Прости, чувак, мы совсем забыли, что ты тут новичок, лучше сознайся ему во всем сразу, не то потом хуже будет.  
\- Да в чем сознаться-то? – Чуть не взвыл Джим.   
\- Что не сделал домашнее задание. Профессор Грейсон всегда рассылает его заранее, чтобы проверить, что мы еще помним с прошлого семестра.   
Спок, будто услышав Скотти, поднял глаза и спросил:   
\- Есть ли среди присутствующих те, кто не выполнил задание?  
Сулу ткнул его под локоть и округлил глаза. Черт, неужели все так серьезно? Вы смеетесь что ли? Это же Спок, друг его детства и…  
Уж явно не так Джим хотел встретиться с ним после всего, что случилось, но выбора, похоже, не оставалось, и он осторожно встал, вскинув подбородок.  
\- Я.  
Спок поднял голову и его взгляд тут же впился в Джима. Казалось, весь мир замер, затаив дыхание. Раньше Джим мог бы без сомнения сказать, о чем думает Спок, по одному выражению глаз, но теперь? Теперь перед ним стоял совершенный незнакомец. Джим лишь чувствовал, как между ними словно натягивается невидимый вибрирующий канат, незримая тетива, которая вот-вот лопнет, и что-то произойдет, прямо сейчас…   
Но Спок, сохраняя все то же каменное выражение лица, произнес, чеканя слова:  
\- И что же вам помешало… мистер Кирк?  
По залу пронесся едва слышный вздох. Джим оглядел аудиторию и с содроганием понял, что впросак попал он один.   
\- Я не знал, что нужно что-то делать. Я перевелся только несколько дней назад, и никто мне ничего не сказал.   
Рядом кто-то тихо застонал, кажется, Сулу.  
Спок, по-прежнему не меняя выражения, наклонил голову и в его голосе прорезался сарказм:  
\- Полагаю, вы, к тому же, не умеете читать, раз не смогли получить данную информацию с доски объявлений возле деканата?   
Джим сжал кулаки и скрипнул зубами. _Какого черта, Спок? Я знаю, я заслужил, но это только между нами, обязательно позорить меня перед всеми?_  
\- Я… не заметил.  
\- Tvoyu mat’… - раздалось сбоку, и Спок тут же скосил глаза в сторону Чехова.  
\- Попрошу воздержаться от использования обсценной лексики в стенах университета, мистер Чехов.  
\- Извините, профессор!  
Спок кивнул и снова вперился взглядом в Джима, видимо, что-то высчитывая в уме.  
\- Что ж, очень жаль, мистер Кирк, что вы начинаете новый учебный год с неудовлетворительной оценки. Надеюсь, в будущем вы будете избегать повторения подобных инцидентов. Можете садиться.   
Джим медленно сел, чувствуя, что его лицо горит. В голове билась одна единственная мысль:  
 _Какого хрена, Спок?!_  
Сулу сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Извини, дружище, мы правда забыли тебе сказать. Тебе еще повезло, легко отделался. Но теперь-то он тебя точно запомнит.   
Джим лишь кивнул. Запоминать его Споку не было никакой нужды.  
Спустя какое-то время злость и обида улеглись, и он снова присмотрелся ко Споку. Это, несомненно, был он, но в то же время и какой-то другой, незнакомый Джиму человек.  
Старый Спок всегда был сдержан и спокоен, но эта новая его версия скорее походила на безэмоционального робота. Но все-таки, внимательно наблюдая, Джим мог выявить мельчайшие отголоски эмоций на этом каменном лице. Вот Спок едва заметно поджимает губу, услышав глупый вопрос, вот его взгляд на мельчайшую долю секунды теплеет, когда он слышит верное предположение, вот он сосредотачивается, размышляя, как попроще объяснить непонятливому студенту очевидные вещи.   
Это _был_ Спок. Он вытянулся, кажется, стал еще более худым, и при этом держался прямо, словно проглотил палку. Волосы, как Джим и помнил, лежали _идеально_ , волосинка к волосинке, заворачиваясь вокруг заостренных ушей.   
Да, теперь Джим мог явственно видеть все те признаки, свидетельствующие об инопланетном происхождении Спока – форма ушей, бледная кожа, отсвечивающая зеленью при неудачном освещении, изогнутые брови и тщательно выверенные, осторожные, но уверенные движения существа, которое гораздо сильнее всех здесь присутствующих и привыкшего соизмерять силу. У Джима было три с лишним года на то, чтобы примириться с тем, что тогда оказалось ему не под силу.   
И чем дольше он смотрел на Спока, тем больше он успокаивался и чувствовал себя увереннее. Поэтому, когда их глаза случайно столкнулись во время лекции, Джим позволил себе ухмыльнуться, не отрывая взгляда.   
_Нет уж, друг мой. В этот раз я не дам тебе сбежать._  
  
После окончания лекции Джим быстро собрал сумку и собирался уже было подойти к Споку, как тот вдруг сам окликнул его.  
\- Мистер Кирк, подойдите, пожалуйста.  
Друзья за спиной Джима обеспокоенно переглянулись, но тот лишь махнул рукой, широко улыбнувшись.  
\- Идите без меня, я догоню! – И тут же повернулся обратно к Споку. – О чем вы хотели поговорить… профессор?  
Спок не заметил или сделал вид, что не заметил, как Джима выделил слово, и бесстрастно глядя ему в глаза, продолжил:  
\- Я подумал над тем, что вы сказали, мистер Кирк, и поскольку вы действительно перевелись недавно, я допускаю, что вы могли не знать порядка, установленного на моих уроках. Поэтому я даю вам шанс исправить неудовлетворительную оценку. Вы должны сделать контрольную работу к следующему занятию, разумеется, вместе с сегодняшним домашним заданием. Я заменю оценку… при условии, что контрольная работа будет без единой ошибки. Вас это устраивает?  
Спок пристально вглядывался в Джима, словно пытаясь его прочесть, и тот не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Конечно, Спок! Спасибо! – И, как раньше, хлопнул того по плечу.   
Каменная маска слетела с лица Спока – на мгновение он выглядел возмущенным – но потом сразу же вернулась на место.   
\- Идите, мистер Кирк.  
И Джим, обнадеженный, отправился догонять друзей. Он не мог не думать о том, что таким странным образом, совершенно по-своему, Спок дал ему шанс.


	8. Chapter 8

Дни текли один за другим, лекции, семинары, задания, периодические вечеринки, новые друзья и – Спок. За все это время Джим даже мало-мальски не приблизился к тому, чтобы поговорить с полупришельцем обо всем, тот каждый раз всячески уклонялся от ответа или вообще отказывался выслушивать Джима. Но по крайней мере у них сложились прекрасные профессиональные отношения. Надо ли говорить, что Джим сделал ту несчастную контрольную идеально? Это было нелегко – Спок всегда отличался талантом бросать вызов его интеллекту, но Джим старался. Он не мог проиграть.   
_Всё получится._  
Он пока еще ни разу не опоздал ни на одну из пар Спока, исправно выполнял домашние задания и вступал в полемику на семинарах. И ему казалось, в такие моменты Спок немного приоткрывался и становился прежним самим собой, по крайней мере, когда он смотрел на Джима, глаза его теплели на целый градус, не меньше.  
Но порой Джим думал, что ему только кажется. Потому что в остальном Спок оставался такой же ледяной глыбой. Впрочем, несмотря на это, большинство студенток потока были в него влюблены по уши. Недолюбливавшие же его (таких тоже было немало) звали его за глаза Ходячим Роботом.  
Наверное, услышь Спок, он сказал бы, что это нелогично, хотя… кто знает, может, он со своими этими супер-способностями и слышал, но ничем не показывал.   
В целом же, недовольные обычно ограничивались перемыванием костей за спиной и нескончаемыми жалобами. Поэтому никто не мог предположить того, что произошло в этот осенний вечер.  
Было уже поздно, Джим возвращался из бара, где выпивал со Скотти, но тот решил еще задержаться, и Джим шел один.   
Конец ноября выдался непривычно теплым, и только к вечеру поднимался неприятный ветер, заставляющий прохожих поплотнее захлопывать ветровки. Быстро темнело, Джим шел, погруженный в раздумья, по боковой тропинке, и поэтому не сразу заметил, что на аллее неподалеку происходит что-то странное. Заметив же, он приостановился, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит.  
Посередине асфальтированной дорожки, выпрямившись, стоял Спок, одетый не по погоде тепло – в куртку, шапку и перчатки.   
_\- Да, он же почти всегда мерзнет…_ \- отрешенно подумал Джим, наблюдая.   
Споку перегородили дорогу трое молодых людей, еще двое пристроились сзади, они о чем-то разговаривали. Особо крупный парень, судя по всему, заводила, напирал на Спока, но тот не двигался с места. Приглядевшись, Джим узнал его – это был Финнеган, студент, которого Спок оставил на второй год, вдобавок, вчера он в пух и прах разнес его работу. Других Джим не знал.   
И тут вдруг Финнеган замахнулся, и тяжелый кулак полетел Споку в лицо. Это послужило сигналом, по которому напали и остальные.   
Несколько секунд Джим наблюдал драку – Спок лишь уворачивался, не атакуя в ответ.  
 _Что ты творишь, придурок? Ты же сильнее их всех вместе взятых!_ \- Подумал было Джим, но тут же вспомнил: Спок _никогда_ не вступал в драку. Никогда. И внезапное осознание пронзило его:  
 _Спок боялся им навредить._  
\- Ааррргх, какого черта! – И Джим бросился к ним, понимая, что долго так продолжаться не может.  
Он ворвался в драку и сразу же отвлек на себя двоих, успев крикнуть:  
\- С хрена ли ты стоишь, Спок! Пацифист хренов! Бей!  
Спок поразительно быстро поборол удивление, к сожалению, как и атакующие, которые тоже быстро оценили перемену в расстановке сил.  
Спок, впрочем, не внял совету, и вместо того, чтобы бить, развернулся и поставил подножку одному из атакующих, а другому, который как раз собирался ударить Джима со спины, опустил руку на плечо, и тот свалился мертвой грудой.   
Джим даже не успел выдохнуть «Как ты, черт возьми, это сделал?», продолжив впечатывать кулаки в чьи-то ребра.   
_Как же. Я. Давно. Не дрался._   
Он почти забыл это ощущение.   
В какой-то момент Джим засмеялся, и Спок бросил в его сторону странный взгляд, но в уголках его губ затаилась улыбка, и Джим засмеялся еще сильнее.   
Вот их противников стало трое, вот двое, вот один – Джим лично вырубил Финнегана и только после этого позволил себе выдохнуть и утереть кровь с разбитой губы.  
\- Хах, классно мы этих ублюдков уделали, верно, Спок? – ухмыльнулся он, разворачиваясь…  
И улыбка застыла у него на лице.   
Все остальное он видел словно в замедленной съемке – Спок стоял лицом к нему, а за его спиной замахивался найденной где-то арматуриной последний из нападающих, который, как думал Джим, сбежал где-то посередине боя.   
Джим видел, как железный прут плавно опускается на голову Спока, он _слышал_ чудовищный хруст ломающейся кости, видел, как глаза пришельца закатываются, а ноги подкашиваются, и он оседает на землю…  
И он _не успевал_ ничего сделать.   
Красная пелена застила ему глаза. Джим не помнил, как он налетел на последнего оставшегося парня, как вырубил его практически с первого удара, все, что он помнил – это Спок, лежащий на земле, Спок с проломленным черепом, Спок, истекающий зеленой кровью…  
Джиму казалось, он возненавидит зеленый цвет до скончания веков.  
\- Спок, Спок, ты слышишь меня, ты можешь сказать что-нибудь, Спок?! Черт возьми, я даже скорую не могу вызвать! Спок!  
Вулканец открыл глаза, но сфокусироваться на Джиме не смог, отчего сердце у того сжалось еще сильнее.  
\- Доктор… Маккой… номер… в телефонной книге…   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, молчи уже, держись, ладно? Не вздумай умирать у меня на руках! Где же твой телефон… - Джим обшарил все карманы Спока, найдя сотовый, и непослушными пальцами набрал искомый номер.  
Послышались долгие гудки. Джим встревожено поглядел на Спока, похоже, тот потерял сознание.   
\- Ну давай же! Давай!  
Спустя пару секунд на том конце взяли трубку.  
\- Алло! Вы знаете вообще, который сейчас час?! – Раздался недовольный голос.  
\- Доктор Маккой? Меня зовут Джим Кирк, вы меня не знаете. Я звоню вам из-за Спока! На него напали, у него проломлен череп, и он истекает кровью, я… он сказал позвонить вам!  
Голос сразу же стал предельно деловым и четким.  
\- Он в создании?   
Джим бросил взгляд на тело друга.  
\- Нет… уже нет.   
\- Куда пришелся удар?  
\- Сзади и чуть сбоку, справа…  
\- Перевяжи ему голову, чтобы он не терял кровь. Есть что-нибудь под рукой типа полотенца?  
Джим кивнул, не осознавая, что доктор не может его видеть, и стянул с себя шарф.  
\- С-секунду.   
Выполнив указания врача, он снова взял трубку.  
\- Ты здесь?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично. Как я понимаю, вы сейчас явно не в безопасном месте?   
\- Мы на аллее в парке, недалеко от кампуса.  
\- Что ж, никогда не бывает слишком легко. Слушай сюда, парень. Его нельзя двигать. Но тебе придется, потому что, как ты, наверное, уже догадываешься, его нельзя оставлять так, но и скорую ты не можешь вызвать. Так что тебе придется отнести его домой. Есть кто-то, кто мог бы тебе помочь? Вы там одни?  
\- Нет. Да.   
\- Черт. Да поможет нам бог. Постарайся сделать это максимально осторожно. Я вылечу первым же рейсом, буду у вас завтра с утра. Продержитесь ночь, и мы посмотрим, что можно сделать, ясно?  
\- Хорошо.   
\- Тогда удачи вам.  
И Маккой положил трубку.   
Джим секунду смотрел на погасший экран, затем перевел взгляд на Спока.  
Удача им явно понадобится.


	9. Chapter 9

Эта ночь стала худшей в его жизни.  
Сначала он, вне себя от страха за жизнь друга, осторожно поднял его и донес до его дома – Спок жил в одном из небольших коттеджей, полагающихся преподавателям.   
Бог знает, как им удалось остаться незамеченными и не попасться на глаза ни патрулям, ни студентам.  
Затем Джим открыл дверь ключом Спока и, войдя в дом, первым же делом уложил Спока на кровать.   
У него даже не было времени осмотреться, единственное, что его волновало теперь – аптечка, которая, как оказалось, хранилась в ванной, и в ней был весь необходимый набор медикаментозных средств для оказания первой помощи пострадавшему…   
Только вот что, если пострадавший – получеловек-полупришелец? Много ли от такой помощи пользы?   
Джим, старясь об этом не думать, продезинфицировал и перебинтовал рану на голове (шарф к тому времени пропитался кровью).  
И всю оставшуюся ночь он провел у кровати Спока, прислушиваясь и угадывая слабое дыхание, то погружаясь в поверхностный, неспокойный сон, то в ужасе просыпаясь и замирая, боясь не услышать дыхания Спока.  
А наутро прилетел Маккой – он оказался приблизительно таким же, каким Джим себе его и представлял по голосу – высоким крепко сбитым мужчиной с яркими суровыми глазами и недовольным выражением лица.  
Он выгнал Джима из комнаты, заявив, что от него воняет и вообще пошел бы он умылся, а доктор пока проверит пациента.  
Когда же Джим вышел из ванной, доктор уже прикрыл дверь в комнату Спока и с мрачным видом указал Джиму на диван.  
\- Присядь.  
\- Как он?  
Маккой пожал плечами и скривился.  
\- Черт бы побрал его химию… за столько лет я сумел вывести только несколько препаратов, которые бы воздействовали на его организм. Черт возьми, я доктор, а не фармацевт! Ты молодец, парень, чудо, что ты смог его перенести, ничего не повредив… я поставил ему капельницу, подобрал смесь из препаратов, но больше ничего я сделать не смогу, только понаблюдать за ним. Бог свидетель, чертов гоблин поразительно живуч - дай бог, выживет и сейчас. Нам остается только молиться.  
Джим выдохнул и все-таки опустился на диван. Ноги отказывались держать его. Если бы он только обернулся раньше! Если бы он успел!  
\- Шел бы ты домой, парень. Выглядишь хуже, чем он. – Маккой кивнул в сторону комнаты хозяина дома. Джим помотал головой и продрал слипающиеся глаза.  
\- Нет, я хочу остаться. Вдруг я понадоблюсь или что… и надо позвонить его матери.  
Маккой посмотрел на него долгим пристальным взглядом, но затем кивнул.  
\- Ладно. Но только я позвоню. А ты иди-ка лучше и приляг, у тебя была тяжелая ночка. Гостевая комната должна быть свободна.  
Джим устало кивнул и послушался совета Маккоя.   
Как только голова его коснулась подушки, он моментально уснул.   
  
Джим проснулся, когда солнце уже было высоко. Голова была тяжелая, чувствовал он себя совершенно разбитым. Маккой успел позвонить Аманде, и та должна была скоро приехать. Под давлением доктора Джим-таки отправился на занятия, заодно сообщил в деканат и в полицию о нападении на профессора. Новость разлетелась быстро, скоро весь университет гудел, а к вечеру нападавшие были уже опознаны и арестованы. Друзья были возмущены и расстроены, но подавленность и нервозность Джима понять не могли. А что бы он им сказал?   
«- Простите, ребят, я так расстроен, потому что Спок, гребаный друг детства, - наполовину хрен-пойми-кто, и ему не помогут ни в одной больнице страны, хотя бы просто потому, что на него не действует большая часть предназначенных для людей лекарств!»  
И да, Джим не хотел, чтобы Спока забрало правительство ради всяческих опытов.   
Поэтому Джим просто сбежал после занятий, как-то отбрехавшись, и вернулся к Споку домой. Аманда уже приехала, и Джим ожидал увидеть ее в слезах, но женщина храбро держалась. Увидев Джима, она улыбнулась, хотя глаза ее покраснели, а в уголках губ залегли горькие складки. Она за два шага преодолела расстояние, разделявшее их, и крепко его обняла. Несколько секунд они стояли так, а затем Аманда отодвинулась и улыбнулась уже по-настоящему.  
\- Я рада тебя видеть, Джим. Честно говоря, не ожидала, что увижу тебя когда-нибудь снова. Спок был так уверен, что ты не сможешь принять правду, что настаивал на немедленном отъезде. Он не хотел ходить в школу, где бы каждый раз сталкивался с непониманием и отчужденностью снова и снова… я пыталась его переубедить, но ты же знаешь, какой он может быть упрямый.  
Джим кивнул и сжал плечо хрупкой женщины. Надо же, теперь она была ниже его самого.  
\- Я бы и не смог принять… тогда. Но у меня было время подумать и пожалеть о сделанном... или не сделанном.   
\- Как и у всех нас. – Аманда перевела потускневший взгляд на дверь комнаты ее сына, но почти сразу же взяла себя в руки.  
\- Как ты его нашел? Я знаю, Спок не оставил ни адреса, ни телефона…  
\- Случайно. – Джим развел руками. – Я перевелся сюда по рекомендации профессора Пайка, и совсем не ожидал, что встречу здесь его. И уж точно не ожидал, что Спок - преподаватель. – Джим хохотнул, на что Аманда с тихой гордостью во взгляде кивнула.   
\- Да, в школе ему негде было развернуться. Ты знаешь, только ваша с Ниотой компания и спасала Спока от скуки. Бог видит, сколько раз я замирала от ужаса, когда он возвращался домой с синяками, перепачканный, как поросенок, с листьями в волосах, но такой довольный… он говорил, что вы проводили эксперименты.  
Джим хмыкнул, вспомнив хотя бы некоторые из так называемых «экспериментов». Один раз они выясняли, с какой высоты можно упасть и ничего себе не сломать, в другой раз Джим утащил у Спока книгу по химии и вынудил того помочь в создании взрывного устройства (Исключительно ради науки, Спок!), в третий они пытались собрать и поставить прослушку у соседа, потому что он наверняка злой пришелец, в четвертый… Джим вспомнил и едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Да, у Аманды определенно были поводы для беспокойства.   
\- Доктор Маккой тебя ненавидел. – Тихо хохотнула женщина, видимо, поняв, о чем Джим подумал.   
\- Ненавидел? – удивился тот. – Мы даже не были знакомы до… сегодняшнего дня.   
Аманда грустно улыбнулась, услышав заминку Джима.  
\- Он был наслышан. Спок постоянно говорил о тебе. Джим то, Джим сё. Каждый раз, когда Споку надо было обрабатывать ссадины или править вывихи, собирать переломы, виноват всегда был ты, скажешь, нет? – миссис Грейсон хитро сверкнула глазами и Джим усмехнулся.  
\- Леонард всегда был нашим спасением. Мы работали вместе, еще до того как… меня похитили. Я была медсестрой в больнице. А потом, когда нас депортировали обратно на Землю, я понятия не имела, что мне делать – меня считали без вести пропавшей, на руках у меня трехлетний полувулканец, который ходит и говорит, как шестилетка, и у меня нет ни дома, ни денег, ни лекарств, ни друзей. И первая мысль, которая у меня появилась, была обратиться к Леонарду… что я и сделала.   
\- Ага. И напугала меня до чертиков. – Раздался ворчливый голос с кухни, затем показался и сам Маккой, держащий в руке бутылку молока. – Я думал, призрака увидел. Но у призраков не бывает остроухих младенцев, которые читают мне лекции.  
Аманда обернулась к доктору и взяла его за руку, в глазах ее стояли слезы.  
\- Еще раз спасибо, что приехал! Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала! Что бы мы без тебя делали!..   
Доктор смущенно отвел взгляд и прокашлялся.   
\- Не стоит. Я же твоего остроухого с малых лет знаю. Разве я мог не приехать?  
\- А как же твоя работа? А Джоанна?  
\- Оставил с матерью. А что касаемо работы… - Маккой усмехнулся. – Взял отпуск по уходу за ребенком.  
\- Его можно увидеть? – спросил Джим, впервые чувствуя такую чудовищную неуверенность.  
\- Валяй. – Доктор сразу помрачнел. – Даже несмотря на живучесть этого парня и удивительную скорость регенерации, очнется он не скоро…   
Маккой оборвал фразу, но недосказанные слова повисли в воздухе, заставляя Джима похолодеть.  
 _Если очнется..._


	10. Chapter 10

Спок не очнулся ни через неделю, ни через две.   
Все начинали волноваться. Доктору звонили с работы, Аманда ходила со слезами на глазах, а Джим… он был вне себя от бессильной ярости. Он _не мог_ ничего поделать. И он _ненавидел_ чувствовать себя беспомощным.   
Приезжала Ухура, долго плакала у постели Спока. Оказывается, все это время у нее был его телефон, и они поддерживали связь – созванивались, переписывались, иногда встречались.  
Джим почувствовал себя уязвленным – все это время она молчала!  
Но, с другой стороны, именно Спок попросил ее ничего не говорить, а с другой… когда Ухура узнала про происхождение Спока (тот в конце концов решился ей рассказать около года назад), то отреагировала совершенно иначе, чем Джим. И у нее тоже было право злиться.  
Теперь же, кажется, состояние Спока их примирило. Они снова разговорились, как в старые времена. Ниота училась на специалиста по межкультурным коммуникациям в Техасе, в Риверсайд возвращалась только на каникулах, а когда могла, прилетала и в Сан-Франциско. Жила одна в компании кошки в съемной квартире, подрабатывала переводами и культурным туризмом – водила иностранцев по городу, показывая достопримечательности и рассказывая местные городские легенды.   
Помимо Ниоты заходили и некоторые другие студенты, передавали пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, кто-то даже оставлял открытки.  
Чтобы оправдать свои частые посещения профессора Грейсона, Джим-таки рассказал друзьям, что они со Споком были друзьями детства и учились в одном классе, но потом их пути разошлись.   
Чехов выглядел, как всегда, восторженно, Скотти с Кристиной – шокированно, Сулу лишь флегматично кивнул – мол, это все объясняет.   
Они иногда приходили вместе с Джимом, но надолго не задерживались – доктор Маккой начинал брюзжать и махать руками.  
Жизнь потекла по своему более-менее обычному руслу… Финнегана и компанию осудили за вооруженное нападение на преподавателя с предварительным сговором. Постепенно шум улёгся…  
Но Спок все не просыпался.  
День ото дня Маккой становился все мрачнее и мрачнее.   
И, наконец, спустя еще неделю, он не выдержал и собрал их всех, чтобы горько выплюнуть:  
\- Я не знаю, что с ним.   
Напряжение, копившееся все последние дни, словно выплеснулось в этой фразе, Аманда тихо вздохнула.  
\- Благодаря бешеным темпам его регенерации, рана на голове полностью зажила еще в первую неделю, да что там, в первые дни! Я боялся повреждений мозга, и боюсь, мои опасения сбываются. Я понадеялся, что его мозги будут восстанавливаться с такой же скоростью, как и кости, но бог свидетель, если с ним все в порядке, я не вижу причины, по которой он лежит там, как бревно! - Маккой раздраженно ударил ладонью по столешнице и поморщился. – Прости Аманда, тут я бессилен. Для большей информации нужно провести МРТ головного мозга, но черт меня подери, если мы можем это сделать, не раскрыв его маленький секрет – у него и мозг выглядит совершенно иначе!  
На кухне повисло тяжелое молчание.   
\- Прости.   
\- Ничего, я понимаю. – Тихо ответила Аманда. Вся ее фигурка ссутулилась, лицо осунулось, и теперь женщина больше походила на свою собственную тень.  
\- Я… Я посижу с ним? – Джим не узнал собственный голос, таким чужим и механическим он ему показался.  
\- Да, конечно. – Аманда едва заметно кивнула, и Джим вышел с кухни, чувствуя, что позорно сбегает от горя матери.   
Зайдя в комнату Спока, он осторожно притворил за собой дверь и присел на край кровати. Долгое время он просто молчал, разглядывая простой стандартный интерьер, разноображенный мелкими деталями, свидетельствовавшими о том, что это все-таки комната Спока – огромное количество книг на полках по самым разным предметам, но больше всего – по физике и астрономии, а также механике.  
 _Интересно, ты можешь найти на карте звездную систему своего отца?.._  
На идеально прибранном столе – лично собранная ими на уроке труда в школе модель марсохода «Спирит».  
 _Удивительно, что ты ее сохранил._  
В простой деревянной рамке на стене – старая фотография, трое детей – два мальчика и девочка, улыбаются в камеру. У голубоглазого блондина волосы взлохмачены, левая бровь опалена, у девочки нет двух передних зубов, что не мешает ей широко улыбаться, а сам Спок – конечно, кто же может носить теплые водолазки в жару и не схлопотать тепловой удар! – старается выглядеть невозмутимым и собранным, но все равно видно, что одна прядка выбилась из прически, и в глазах его пляшут искорки.  
\- Сколько лет нам было? Пять? Шесть? - Джим сам не заметил, как начал говорить вслух. – Черт возьми, Спок, я не видел тебя три года, а кажется, целую вечность, и теперь ты без сознания, и лежишь тут и я… Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, кроме извинений. Ты, конечно, сказал бы, что извинения нелогичны, но… я действительно виноват и… черт возьми, Спок, не вздумай умирать от одного удара, чертов пришелец! Ты сильнее человека в шесть раз, ты регенерируешь с умопомрачительной скоростью, ты умнее всех, кого я когда-либо встречал и обладаешь абсолютной памятью! У тебя поразительный слух, превосходящее человеческое зрение и ты можешь читать мысли, знаешь, складывается ощущение, что тебя, блядь, скрестили с каким-то высшим существом! Ты _не можешь_ умереть здесь, ты слышишь? Я запрещаю тебе!   
«Я слышу тебя, Джим!».  
Это было настолько неожиданно, что Джим невольно отпрянул от Спока и чуть не свалился с кровати. Поднявшись, он подлетел к другу, но тот лежал неподвижно, глаза закрыты, дыхание ровное.   
Похоже, это была просто слуховая галлюцинация.   
Джим горько расхохотался и снова уселся на край постели.  
\- Вот видишь, Спок, мне уже начинает чудиться твой голос… - начал было говорить он, и тут же осекся, несколько секунд ошарашено хлопая глазами, не веря собственной догадке.  
\- Вот же ж хренов _телепат!.._ Ты _можешь_ читать мысли!  
Действуя по наитию, боясь поверить собственному предположению, Джим трясущимися руками взял спокову ладонь и сжал в своей, как он держал ее до этого, сам того не осознавая. И затем, с бешено бьющимся сердцем, замер, ожидая услышать хоть что-нибудь… но ничто не нарушало тишину.   
\- Спок? Спок, ты меня слышишь?  
И тут же его захлестнул шквал чужих эмоций.

***

Спок плыл в темноте. Он ничего не видел и не мог пошевелиться – тело не слушалось его. Казалось, у него вообще отсутствуют конечности. Он помнил, как потерял сознание от удара, помнил последнее, что видел, перед тем как наступила темнота – испуганное лицо Джима. Он знал, что для восстановления поврежденных тканей ему необходим был отдых… и также он знал, что его травма полностью зажила. Больше не было причин находиться в этой темноте…   
Но он не мог выйти.  
Он не мог проснуться.  
Когда Спок впервые это осознал, его захлестнула паника. Тело отказывалось слушаться, веки не поднимались – разве у него здесь вообще были веки? Он был заперт в глубине своего разума, в клетке неподвижного тела, и не знал, как выбраться.   
Он сумел взять себя в руки и прислушался. Единственное, что он мог сейчас делать – это слушать.  
Он слышал голоса Джима и доктора Маккоя, знал, когда приехала мать, когда прилетела Ниота.   
Он слышал их голоса, исполненные печали и тревоги за него – и не мог выбраться, не мог подать весть, что он все еще здесь, что он слышит их.  
И тогда он впал в отчаяние.  
Спасения не было.  
Он хотел сказать доктору Маккою, чтобы тот не винил себя, что все дело в инопланетной физиологии Спока, которую они до конца так и не изучили.  
Он глубоко сожалел, что не может утешить свою мать, поговорить с ней, сказать, что любит ее. Кажется, они никогда ей этого не говорил…  
Ниота – его лучший друг, девушка, с которой он делился практически всем, которая всегда была его поддержкой и опорой, когда ему была нужна помощь.   
И Джим…   
Джим, который был для него, как солнце, которое согревает и дарит свет, но стоит к нему прикоснуться – и оно обжигает… Джим, которого он знал почти всю свою жизнь, Джим, с которым было так больно находиться рядом, но еще больнее – быть вдали, Джим, которого он любил – и никогда не решался признаться.   
Да и разве он мог?  
Джиму всегда нравились девушки, яркие блондинки с пышными формами, и вдобавок в один памятный вечер Джим предельно ясно, кажется, высказался о своем отношении к лицам нетрадиционной ориентации… конечно, он потом извинился и объяснил причину своих слов… но правда ли Джим так думал? Или просто не хотел терять друга? Спок не знал. Он был уверен лишь в одном – он никогда не полюбит никого другого, кроме Джима. А Джим никогда не полюбит его.  
И когда Спок уже совсем сдался, он услышал снова тихие шаги – кто-то вошел в его комнату и сел на кровать. И… взял его за руку.  
Это был Джим, Спок чувствовал золотистое теплое сияние его разума, чувствовал эмоции Джима, перетекающие к нему: печаль, горечь, сожаление, вина, ностальгия, тепло, дружба, приятие и...   
А затем также внезапно им на смену пришла горячая, отчаянная ярость:  
\- Ты _не можешь_ умереть здесь, ты слышишь? Я запрещаю тебе!  
И Спок потянулся всем своим существом к нему, отвечая.  
\- Я тебя слышу, Джим!  
И Джим… почувствовал?   
Спок чуть мысленно не застонал, когда Джим отпрянул и разорвал контакт – полувулканец снова остался один на один с самим собой, в темноте.   
Но вот прошла минута, и Джим снова берет его за руку – и на этот раз Спок чувствует его сомнение, волнение и надежду. И он ликует.  
\- Джим!!!  
\- Спок?! Спок, это ты?!  
\- Джим! Джим! Джим!   
\- Спок, ты слышишь меня?   
\- Я слышу тебя, Джим! Я слушал вас всех, с тех пор, как мой организм окончил восстановительный процесс! Джим, я не могу проснуться! Помоги мне! –И его опять захлестнула волна отчаяния. Но оно не продлилось долго. Джим мог слышать его. Теперь Спок был не одинок. Вместе они найдут выход.


	11. Chapter 11

Новость о том, что Спок «здесь» произвела фурор. Мрачные настроения рассеялись, и хотя они ни на йоту не приблизились к решению проблемы, но теперь хотя бы были уверены, что Спок находится в здравом уме и трезвой памяти.  
Каждый из них попытался пообщаться со Споком, но почему-то слышать его мог только Джим – остальные оставались совершенно глухими. Аманда не позволила себе расстроиться и ободряюще улыбнулась.  
\- Ну, хорошо, что ты у нас есть, Джим. Хоть так, но я могу поговорить со своим сыном.   
Новая проблема подтолкнула их к новым обсуждениям и поискам решения.  
Маккой расспрашивал Аманду о чем-то подобном среди вулканцев, но женщина лишь расстроенно качала головой.  
\- Не знаю, Сарек мне никогда о подобном не рассказывал. На моей памяти он никогда не впадал в такое состояние, и я не могу судить, характерно ли это для вулканцев в целом или только для смешанного наследия Спока.   
\- Возможно, это своеобразный защитный механизм его организма при тяжелых повреждениях? Своего рода целебный сон? Спок дышит сам, ему не нужна вентиляция легких, нет необходимости подключать его к аппарату жизнеобеспечения. Но если верить его словам, он пришел в сознание практически сразу, как рана на голове восстановилась. Но он не знает, как очнуться. Вероятно, что-то должно запустить обратный процесс и выдернуть его из этого… транса?   
\- Но что?  
\- Черт бы меня побрал, если я знаю.  
Они все сидели в комнате Спока, заняв все свободное место, Джим приютился на краешке кровати и держал Спока за руку, готовый слушать и передавать. Последние несколько дней он практически все свое время проводил со Споком, разговаривая обо всем – и ни о чем конкретно. Казалось, всех этих трех лет и дальнейшего отчуждения будто и не было – будто они и не расставались. Они вспоминали детство, шутили, Спок отчитывал Джима за то, что тот прогуливает занятия, сидя с ним, на что Джим легкомысленно отвечал, что всегда успеет нагнать. Обычно Спок на это посылал свое неодобрение и замечал, что, к сожалению, не может наказать его за отсутствие на других предметах, кроме его собственного…  
Джим тогда рассмеялся и в шутку подначил друга:  
\- Ну-ну, давай, встань сначала, а потом ты можешь меня наказать, как тебе захочется… – и тут же осекся, осознав, как это прозвучало. Он тут же выпустил руку Спока, чувствуя, как заливается краской. Что это с ним? Он же не флиртует с ним, правда? Со своим нечеловечески сильным, сногсшибательно красивым и невероятно умным **другом**? Другом-геем. Джим помотал головой, выкидывая абсурдные мысли из головы и снова осторожно взял Спока за руку, чувствуя почему-то неловкость. Судя по отклику с другой стороны, она была взаимной.  
\- Меня больше интересует, почему его слышит только Джим. – Раздался голос Ухуры и Джим осознал, что прослушал часть беседы, погрузившись в мысли... а еще также и то, что все это время он держал за руку Спока и… _о, ч-черт_. Разумеется, тот его слышал. Не мог не слышать. Ведь не мог же, правда?  
Джим снова почувствовал, как заливается краской. Да что с ним вообще такое творится?! Это была просто глупая шутка! Он мотнул головой и сосредоточился на разговоре. Спок молчал.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, что тот факт, что слышишь его только ты, может что-то значить. – Еще раз повторила Ухура, бросив на него раздраженный взгляд. – Насколько я поняла из рассказов Спока, раса его отца – контактные телепаты, да?  
\- Да. – Аманда согласно кивнула. – Они не пользуются телепатией в обычной жизни, за исключением семейных связей и различных ритуалов.   
\- Семейных связей? Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты никогда ни о чем подобном не рассказывала. – Проворчал Маккой, поерзав на узком стуле. На лице его было написано недоверие.  
\- Вулканцы, как телепаты, устанавливают браки только между совместимыми разумами. В возрасте семи лет семьи находят каждому ребенку подходящую пару…   
\- В возрасте семи?! – Выпалил Джим.  
Ниота казалась тоже шокированной.  
\- Да. И между ними устанавливают поверхностную ментальную связь – не узы брака, но что-то вроде помолвки. И только когда они взрослеют, проводится брачная церемония.   
\- Что за дикие нравы. – Проворчал Маккой и качнул головой в сторону Спока. – Но наш пациент, как я понимаю, помолвлен не был.  
\- Нет. – Аманда сжала руки в кулаки. – Мы были выселены задолго до того, как Сарек успел начать переговоры с родителями… к тому же, никто на Вулкане не хотел иметь дела с человеческим полукровкой. Особенно после смерти Сарека. – Горько закончила она и поджала губы.  
\- Возможно ли… - вдруг вкрадчиво начала Ухура, - возможно ли, что разум Спока, не будучи связанным ни с кем, сам попытался настроиться на наиболее подходящий для него субъект?   
Аманда нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, куда ведет Ухура. И судя по странному блеску в глазах, она уже начинала осознавать, о чем говорит Ниота.  
\- К чему ты клонишь?.. – Резко спросил Маккой, но и его взгляд как-то странно приклеился к Джиму.   
Парень неловко заерзал.  
\- Что? Чего вы на меня все смотрите?  
Ниота тяжело вздохнула и поглядела на Аманду, но миссис Грейсон лишь покачала головой.  
\- Мы не можем. Это будет нечестно по отношению ко Споку. Он сам должен принять решение.   
Джим почувствовал поднимающуюся от Спока волну беспокойства и даже некоторого испуга. _В чем, собственно, дело?_  
«Я полагаю, Ниота может быть права, и подобная вероятность существует… однако, я не вижу, каким образом это может мне помочь.»   
\- Что, что он говорит? - спросили хором женщины, заметив, что Кирк повернулся к Споку.  
\- Говорит, что согласен с этой теорией, но не понимает, чем это ему поможет.  
\- Возможно, ничем. Возможно, многим. – Задумчиво произнесла Аманда, изучая потолок.- Однажды на Вулкане, когда я еще не слишком освоилась, я отправилась на прогулку в горы неподалеку от нашего дома… поскользнулась на камне, упала, подвернув ногу, и не смогла встать. Я не знаю, сколько времени я лежала там, в ущелье, но Сарек нашел меня. Он говорил, что услышал мой зов и не мог его проигнорировать, хотя я уверена, что осознанно его не звала. Что… что если Джим попробует _позвать_ Спока?  
Все замолчали, обдумывая эту возможность.  
\- Я попробую.   
Ниота тихо выдохнула и странно тепло посмотрела на Джима.   
\- Спок считает, что не выгорит, но попробовать ведь можно? Других предложений все равно нет. И… и что я должен делать?  
Аманда пожала плечами и грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Я не знаю. Попробуй сосредоточиться, просто подумай о нем, представь его себе максимально полно… и позови?   
Джим глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, крепко сжав ладонь Спока в своей. Неверие, исходящее от полувулканца мешало сосредоточиться и Джим недовольно метнул в того мысль «не мешай!», после чего присутствие Спока словно бы приглушилось. Представить друга перед глазами не составляло труда – вот он, лежит рядом на постели, грудь ровно вздымается и опадает, волосы цвета вороного крыла разметались по подушке, челка съехала на бок, приоткрыв изящные брови. Худое, но мускулистое тело, тонкие кисти с длинными аккуратными пальцами…   
Всё это – Спок.   
И Джим, понимая, что вот он, этот самый момент, _зовет_ …  
  
… И ничего не происходит.  
Он зовет и зовет, снова и снова, заходится в мысленном крике, чувствуя, как ощущение надежды, каким-то образом передающееся ему через ладонь Спока, сменяется скепсисом и разочарованием, и Джима это _бесит_. Он взбешен и он в отчаянии, поэтому, делая очередное усилие над собой, он кричит на Спока:  
\- Я не могу все это проделать в одиночку, Спок! Ты должен помочь мне, слышишь?! Постарайся услышать меня, иди ко мне, ты мне нужен, _здесь и сейчас_!  
И что-то поддается. Что-то медленно сдвигается, Джим чувствует, как Спок тянется ему навстречу из темноты, похожей на густой кисель, затягивающей того обратно, но Джим не сдается, он тянет и тянет его на себя, не переставая звать, и, наконец, напряжение отпускает – и Спок открывает глаза.  
Джим улыбается.  
Аманда и Ниота дружно плачут, Маккой ворчит, а Джим улыбается и смотрит на Спока, и тот глядит в ответ и тоже улыбается самой настоящей улыбкой, которую Джим уже очень-очень давно у него не видел, и, возможно, это что-то значит… но сейчас не время и не место разбираться, что.


	12. Chapter 12

Спустя неделю Спок вернулся в университет. Он бы вернулся еще раньше, но Аманда сверкнула глазами и скомандовала:   
\- Никакой работы! Ты был болен!   
На что Спок мог бы возразить, что собственно болен он был лишь три дня и девятнадцать часов, а все остальное время он просто не мог выйти из «лечебного транса», как он назвал это состояние. Но он посмотрел на маленькую решительную фигурку матери… и смирился.  
Маккой и Ухура, распрощавшись, уехали по домам, Аманда, погостив еще пару дней, тоже вернулась в свою квартиру, и вскоре жизнь вернулась в свою колею.  
Большинство студентов было радо возвращению профессора Грейсона… и совсем не радо дополнительным парам, которые Спок поставил, чтобы возместить потерянные часы.   
Даже Джим, который теперь чаще заходил к другу в гости, возопил:  
\- Спок, имей же совесть!   
На что тот только насмешливо приподнял бровь.   
\- Помнится, я говорил, что не могу наказать тебя за то, что ты прогуливал пары других профессоров… думаю, я нашел способ. – Выглядел он донельзя самодовольным.   
\- Чертов зеленокровый гоблин! – повторил Джим ругательство Маккоя, с которым в последнее время также стал очень дружен.  
Бровь Спока скользнула, казалось, еще выше и Джим невольно уставился на нее. Затем взгляд его скользнул к губам Спока…   
Повисла неловкая тишина и Джим заставил себя отвести взгляд.  
\- Кх-кхэм.  
В последнее время между ними все больше и больше случалось подобных странных и неловких ситуаций, когда вроде и стоило что-то сказать, но…  
\- Джим…  
\- Спок, я…  
Они оба замерли, не решаясь продолжить. Наконец, Джим не выдержал и раздраженно запустил пятерню в волосы.  
\- Аррргх! Я так больше не могу, Спок!  
\- Прости?   
\- Эта чертова неловкость, мне надоело! Я никогда ничего при тебе не стеснялся…  
\- Это уж точно. – Кисло заметил Спок.  
Джим было хохотнул, но не дал увести себя с основной мысли.   
\- Но теперь постоянно эти двусмысленные шуточки, а потом мы оба молчим, и я не знаю, что сказать, и это чертовски бесит, и – нет-нет, только не надо вот опять замыкаться и напяливать себе на рожу эту идиотскую маску безразличия…  
\- Я ничего не напяливаю, Джим.  
\- Напяливаешь, и дай мне договорить, я еще не все сказал. – Джим перевел дыхание и начал снова. – Послушай. Что я хочу сказать, так это то, что после той драки, я о многом думал. Когда ты лежал там, я больше всего на свете боялся, что ты не очнешься, и что я больше никогда не смогу с тобой поговорить. И это правда просто пиздец как страшно. И я тогда кое-что понял. В общем, я не знаю… я думаю, что… короче, мне кажется, что я тебя люблю. – Наконец выпалил Джим и, боясь повисшей тишины, продолжил быстро говорить. - Нет, ты не подумай, ничего такого, если ты не…то я переживу, ты же мой лучший друг и я не хочу терять нашу дружбу, больше не хочу… то есть, вообще-то я натурал, то есть я… как бы… я никогда не был… ч-черт. Блядь. – Резко выдохнул он и, наконец, осмелившись поднять глаза, тихо спросил:  
\- Это… ничего?  
Спок как-то странно на него смотрел. Лицо его будто посветлело, черты смягчились, а в глазах… в глазах плескалось что-то, чему не было названия.   
Он мягко, но настойчиво оттеснил Джима к стене и, наклонившись, шепнул:  
\- Ничего. – И поцеловал его. Нежно, осторожно, но с таким же неумолимым напором, с каким он легко оттеснил Джима. Впрочем, тот не то что бы сопротивлялся.   
Губы Спока оказались мягкими и умелыми, и поцелуй вышел ничуть не хуже, чем с девушками. Нет, даже лучше. Потому что это был _Спок_.   
_Его_ Спок.   
Поцелуй стал глубже, Джим почувствовал, как язык Спока скользнул по его губам, пробуя, спрашивая разрешения, и приоткрыл рот, позволяя тому скользнуть внутрь. Кажется, Спок тихо застонал, или это был Джим? Время остановилось, и в этот миг в их маленькой вселенной были только они двое – и никого больше.  
Наконец, когда они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, Джим откинул голову к стене, чуть не стукнувшись затылком, и рассмеялся.  
\- Черт, я сделал, кажется, самое идиотское признание на свете, да?   
\- Действительно. – Джим не видел, но _чувствовал_ , как Спок улыбается ему в плечо.  
\- Что?.. Мог бы сказать что-нибудь утешающее, между прочим!  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Джим. – Спок поднял голову, глаза его сияли, на припухших губах играла улыбка.  
\- Черт, так уж и быть, зачтено. Иди ко мне.   
Джим не помнил, как они добрались до комнаты Спока, то целуясь, то перешучиваясь, помнил лишь, как впервые услышал Спока, застонавшего в голос, когда Джим снова припомнил их шутку про наказание, и на этот раз она приобрела совершенно другой смысл.  
Но когда они оба упали на кровать, Джиму вдруг занервничал. В конце концов, у него действительно не было опыта с парнями, и он всегда считал себя натуралом, и…  
\- Джим, успокойся.   
\- А? – он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с нависшим над ним Споком, глаза его были необыкновенно теплого шоколадного оттенка.   
\- Успокойся. Я не собираюсь на тебя набрасываться.   
\- Да? А что ты тогда сейчас делаешь? – Джим не мог не ухмыльнуться.   
\- Хорошо. – Послушно согласился Спок, впрочем, закатив глаза. – Я _не собирался_ на тебя набрасываться. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я не сделаю ничего, чего бы ты не захотел.   
А затем Спок скользнул ниже, одним движением расстегнул ширинку на штанах Джима и стянул их с него вместе с боксерами. А затем опустился и взял его в рот. И на следующие полчаса Джим уплыл. Он чувствовал лишь необыкновенно горячий влажный рот Спока на своем члене, язык, то скользящий по стволу, то уделяющий внимание чувствительным яичками, ладони Спока, с легкостью придавившие его бедра к кровати – будто это и не требовало никаких усилий…  
И когда Джим кончил, Спок все проглотил, тихо поднялся и обнимал Джима, пока тот пытался отдышаться. Кирку казалось, что в момент разрядки он видел звезды, о чем он не преминул сообщить Споку. И Джим не сразу понял, почему кровать трясется. Спок беззвучно смеялся, уткнувшись головой в подушку, и лишь один раз он что-то пробормотал сквозь смех.  
\- Эй, ты чего ржешь?   
\- Южное или Северное?  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты сказал, что видел звезды. Это было Южное или Северное полушарие? Созвездия в них отличаются…  
\- Да иди ты!!! – И запульнул в полувулканца подушкой. Завязалась веселая возня, в ходе которой в бой пошли подушки, ловушки из одеял и простыней, а также, конечно, руки и ноги. И в очередной момент, прижавшись к Споку, Джим ощутил явное свидетельство его возбуждения. И сразу же почувствовал укол вины – он никогда не был столь неблагодарным любовником, а теперь явно пренебрег потребностями партнера.   
Но Спок, видимо, опять читал его мысли, потому что покачал головой.   
\- Не беспокойся об этом. Люди из народа моего отца могут достигать полного контроля над собственным телом. К сожалению, у меня не было возможности узнать эти техники… однако, я долгое время изучал схожие обряды медитаций в буддизме и индуизме… при желании я могу подавить подобные реакции моего тела.  
\- При желании? – Джим поиграл бровями. – А при нежелании?   
Спок тяжело вздохнул, наклоняясь и целуя его в скулу.  
\- Ты не облегчаешь мне задачи. Если ты готов оказать мне встречную услугу, то я, разумеется, не буду возражать. Но только если ты правда этого хочешь, Джим. В противном же случае, пожалуйста…  
Джиму стало совестно. Он действительно не хотел дразнить Спока, учитывая, что он действительно пока был не готов… только пока.   
\- Эм. Хорошо. Извини. То есть ты говоришь, что тебе надо помедитировать или что-то такое? Мне уйти?  
Спок покачал головой и просто обнял его, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув.   
\- Это необязательно. Достаточно просто какое-то время побыть в покое.   
Джим намёк понял и остался лежать неподвижно в объятиях полувулканца. Он смотрел на этого нового Спока, на Спока, который обычно позволял Джиму брать верх и вести, и думал, что, похоже, на этот раз ведомым предстоит быть именно ему… впрочем, он легко мог с этим смириться. Спустя какое-то время Джима окутала дрёма, он лежал и сонно размышлял, как же его угораздило влюбиться в своего лучшего друга, и как он этого раньше не замечал… а еще почему он раньше не замечал, что Спок такой горячий, прямо как печка… у него точно нет жара?..  
Спок пошевелился и открыл глаза.  
\- У меня нет жара. Это нормальная для меня температура тела. И ты не замечал, вероятно, потому, что твое внимание было отвлечено на что-то другое. Например, на Летисию Бэкон из седьмого класса. Или Джил Паркинсон из девятого. Или…  
\- Эй-эй-эй! Ты опять читаешь мои мысли! И вообще, ты что, вел перечень всех девушек, на которых я заглядывался в школе?  
\- Мне нет нужды читать твои мысли, Джим. Ты в курсе, что у тебя очень выразительное лицо? По нему и так ясно, о чем ты думаешь. Что же касается девушек, к которым ты питал интерес, у меня не было нужны вести какой-либо перечень, я обладаю абсолютной памятью, так что… - начал Спок с ничего не выражающей миной на лице.  
\- Так что перечень все-таки был. – Уверенно закончил за него Джим.  
Спок красноречиво промолчал и Джим улыбнулся. В груди у него поселился невообразимо теплый комок чего-то, чему он не мог дать названия… хотя почему же не мог? Мог.   
И судя по взгляду Спока, тот опять прочитал его мысли. И согласился с ними.


	13. Эпилог

Наутро они проснулись вместе, долгое время целовались, а потом вдруг друг-из-детства-и-теперь-вроде-как-его-бойфренд-Спок превратился в профессора Грейсона и холодным тоном заявил, что это все, конечно, прекрасно, и что он Джима любит, но… оказывается, начальство в университете крайне не одобряет подобные связи между учениками и преподавателями. И Спок был намерен подчиняться правилам университета.  
Они разругались в хлам.  
\- Политика университета гласит, что связь между студентом и преподавателем активно порицается и даже более того, строго запрещена.  
Джим был в ярости.  
\- Тогда какого хрена это все вчера было Спок?!  
\- Я… не удержался.  
Джим смотрел на позеленевшего Спока (Это же… румянец, да? Это он так… покраснел?) и чувствовал, что просто не может вот так взять и сдаться.  
\- В жопу политику! Какое им вообще до нас дело?  
\- Джим, ты не понимаешь. – Терпеливо разъяснял ему Спок. – Если возникнут подозрения, меня могут уволить, а тебя, в худшем случае, – отчислить. Я не говорю, что вчерашнее было ошибкой – это был самый счастливый момент в моей жизни, однако, я смею заметить, что нам придется воздержаться от повторения вчерашних событий… еще три года, до твоего выпуска.  
\- Три года?! – взвыл Джим. – Спок, да я раньше умру от воздержания!  
\- Тогда, полагаю, тебе тоже стоит изучить эти медитативные техники, которыми я располагаю. Уверяю тебя, они удивительно действенны. – Невозмутимо парировал Спок.  
\- Ну хорошо же! Я сделаю это за два года!  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Я пройду три оставшихся курса за два года!  
\- Джим, тебе совершенно незачем так…  
\- Заткнись! Я сказал! – И Джим вылетел из дома Спока, кипя внутри. Неужели Спок действительно такой _идиот_? А в ректорате университета заседают такие засранцы?!

И Джим яростно принялся за учебу. Он так старался, что Спок выразил опасения о его здоровье и сдался гораздо раньше трех лет. Что уж там, не прошло и месяца.  
Но Джим все равно окончил университет за полтора года.  
Аманда благословила их, Ухура снова с ним разговаривала, и все было хорошо. За исключением того, что Спок оказался поразительным собственником (кто бы мог подумать?!), мог перечислить поименно всех пассий Джима за всю его жизнь, начиная с первого класса. И каждый раз, когда Джиму случалось заглядеться на симпатичную девушку – не то что бы он собирался изменять Споку или что-то такое (вы вообще попробуйте поизменять существу, которое сильнее вас в шесть раз) - когда он всего лишь смотрел, Спок _знал_. Он _всегда_ всё знал. И когда Джим приходил домой, обычно его ожидал взбешенный Спок. Тихий, чертовски сексуальный взбешенный Спок, который мог довести его до оргазма одними прикосновениями пальцев. Так что да, в общем-то, Джим не собирался жаловаться на свою жизнь.  
Она его в кои-то веки полностью устраивала.

Fin. 


End file.
